All The Ways To Fall
by pacifica25
Summary: You fall for someone once, but in how many ways? In how many places? At what points of time? Does it last? Or does it end? Can love travel across the parallel lines? (Drabbles/AU's ) (Now M for later chapter)
1. The Question

**I do not own the characters from Tokyo Ghoul, I only own my imagination and my own ideas. Thank you very much for choosing to read this~**

* * *

Kaneki ruffled his boyfriend's hair gently as Ayato curled into him, the television spewing noise into the room.

"Kaneki…" Ayato murmured softly.

"Hmmm?" The white haired boy hummed, slowly turning his head to get a glimpse of Ayato's face. 

"Do you believe in parallel worlds?"


	2. On The House

**I do not own the characters from Tokyo Ghoul only my imagination and my own ideas (and OC's but I'll see if there will be any in here). Thanks for reading~**

* * *

Ayato tied his shoes sloppily before opening the door; he paused before calling back into the house.

"Touka! I'm off!" He waited for a response.

"…Have fun." His older sister mumbled from the lounge room. She always hung around him when things got her down, this time: exams. He was glad he's never gone to school. Ayato stepped into the cold air and pulled his jacket tighter around him. This was going to be a rough day.

* * *

Ayato walked into the studio and took a deep breath; he loved the smell of fresh paint and new brushes in the morning. He slipped off his shoes, the laces having come undone on the walk over.

"Tatara-san?" He called out.

A soft grunt came from Tatara's desk where Ayato found his boss half asleep and designing a company's logo.

"Coffee?" He grunted again as he turned to face the indigo haired adolescent. Ayato froze. Damn it, he'd forgotten the coffee.

"Sorry, I'll go get some now." He reassured as his boss groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. Ayato prayed that Tatara wouldn't threaten the safety of his apprenticeship over a cup of coffee. As he realised his prayers were answered he scurried out of the studio and onto the busy street. The coffee shop his sister worked at wasn't far from him, he'd duck in there.

* * *

He was the first person he saw. The first person he laid eyes on and Ayato swore his heart stopped beating. He stood behind the counter, shooting a charmed smile at customers as he took their orders. He ran a hand through his white hair as he turned back to call an order to a slender female. Ayato shook his head and loosened his scarf, it was insanely warm in there. Someone accidentally bumped into him, shocking him back into action. He carefully made his way up to the counter and made sure to order from the black haired girl who smiled politely at him as he appeared in front of her.

"Hello, how may I-?!" She was cut off as the sound of porcelain shattering sounded through the bustling café.

"Oh, shit, Kaneki?" She turned anxiously to the white haired boy.

"Yes Irimi-san?" His voice was velvet but with some of sort of husk as he said the woman's name. Ayato flushed as he realised how much attention he was paying to this guy's voice alone.

"Take over for me? I think Roma-chan dropped a cup again." The woman, Irimi-san, begged of him before disappearing further into the café.

"Sure." This boy, this Kaneki, called back before turning to Ayato and smiling warmly at him. Ayato's heart fluttered.

"May I take your order?" Kaneki asked, his voice was so sweet it would've made Ayato gag if he wasn't so busy drinking it up.

"Uhm, two mochas please. One with extra chocolate." He mumbled into his scarf as Kaneki wrote it down.

"To go?"

"Yes please."

"Shame, I was hoping you'd stay longer." Kaneki chimed, causing Ayato to blush and look at him.

"What's th-!"

"2 mochas to go, one with extra chocolate!" Kaneki called to the back as he grabbed two cups and got a pen ready.

"Name?"

"Ayato. Ayato Kirishima." Ayato muttered bitterly, what was this guy playing at?

"Touka's brother?" Kaneki asked, his steel eyes lighting up in recognition as he passed the cups to an outstretched hand behind him.

"Uh, yeah…" Ayato mumbled.

"How's she holding up? Exams and all." Kaneki smirked, tapping his black fingernails on the bench top.

"She's coping." Ayato lied, he knew he should. Touka hated feeling weak, but what she hated more than that was people thinking it as well. Kaneki stared at Ayato with a dreamy look in his eyes before speaking up.

"I can see why she doesn't mention you."

Ayato felt something snap inside of him, he hated being written off as a delinquent because of how he looked. He clicked his tongue angrily.

"What's th-!"

"Too cute for your own good~"

Ayato froze. What. Did he. Say?

"Wh-!" He was cut off again as his order landed on the counter between them.

"650 yen." Kaneki chirped. Ayato snapped back into focus and began to look for his wallet but Kaneki simply held the drinks out to him.

"Take them, it's on the house." He smiled at the flustered boy. Ayato took them gladly and muttered an incoherent thanks before quickly exiting.

* * *

Kaneki sighed happily as he watched Ayato Kirishima disappear. The boy's overgrown, messy indigo hair flapping out wildly behind him along with his mottled green scarf. He watched as Ayato stumbled over his untied shoelaces before hurriedly vanishing from his sight. Kaneki slapped his face lightly before facing the next customer, one constant thought running through his mind.

'_Cute_'.

* * *

Ayato practically slammed Tatara's coffee on his desk before sitting down in his own chair. How dare he tease him like that, the young teen thought as he began to drink his coffee. He pulled a face and looked at his cup, it didn't taste right.

"Ayato, wrong coffee." Tatara called out.

Ayato quickly dashed in and switched the cups, noting a sly smirked on his boss' face.

"What?" He asked.

"I think someone likes you." Tatara chimed.

Ayato quickly examined his rightful cup and flushed furiously as he read the message on it.

_XX-XXXX-XXXX_

_Free Sunday~?_

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. This story is actually going to be a collection of all the possible ways these two have fallen in love, either for the first time or all over again. Hope you can continue reading~**


	3. Anything Goes In a Mosh Pit

**I do not own the characters from Tokyo Ghoul only my superb but fucked up imagination. I'm on a roll with these wow, btw, this chapter was just a 'wtf I do what I want' and it turned out better than I thought. FOR ST VALENTINE!**

* * *

Kaneki walked through the streets slowly; he did not want to be doing this. Yes, he was a scene kid but mosh pits? He was happier at home, reading books, playing Elsword, watching movies…anyway, why does being a scene kid justify going to a mosh pit? Maybe it's because his two friends, Touka and Nishio-senpai, had said:

"What's the point of looking badass if you don't go out and be _badass_?"

So here he was, walking along beside Nishio-senpai as he rode along on his skateboard bickering with Touka who was riding her bike.

"When we get there, we need to find Kimi." Nishio-senpai announced.

"No, we need to find my brother. He's young, I don't trust him out there." Touka argued.

Kaneki sighed miserably and focused on the pounding music he heard approaching. More people appeared around him, dressed in similar styles but more flamboyant than Kaneki could ever dress.

"We're here." Touka cheered, the doors to the building were open, people running inside with loud whoops and cheerful cries. Kaneki groaned as he was dragged into it, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

* * *

Kaneki _had_ been with Touka and Nishio-senpai but then…they kind of disappeared. They'd been washed away by the sea of people currently surrounding and suffocating him, getting closer and closer until he felt like he couldn't handle it anymore. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and began to sweep him up in their dance movements. She had lilac hair and red glasses, she seemed kind but Kaneki was still cautious.

"You're new to this aren't you?" She yelled over the sound of ecstasy. Kaneki nodded timidly causing her to giggle.

"I can tell, you're so awkward." She smiled before continuing further.

"I'm Rize."

Kaneki blinked and wondered what he should say before giving into stupidity.

"I'm Kaneki." He replied, giving a shy smile. Rize danced with him some more before twirling away into the arms of a burly man. She disappeared as easily as she'd come, leaving Kaneki lonesome once more. Kaneki stood awkwardly amongst the swaying bodies before sensing someone come up beside him.

"Having fun?" A voice asked.

He turned around and saw a purple haired boy, most likely younger, smirking at him as he danced in time to the beat of the song. Kaneki nodded feebly before feeling the boy spin him around to face him, his earrings jumping around along with him. He felt his hands move from his arms to his hips. Kaneki blushed as the boy he didn't know moved closer to him.

"You're out of rhythm; sway your hips like this." Kaneki felt him press his body against his and sway it in time with his own.

"Um, wh-who are-?" The boy pressed two fingers against his lips, Kaneki's eyes widening.

"Ayato, and relax a little. It's a mosh pit, not prison." Ayato joked. He took a step back and spun the taller boy around before pulling him back into his grasp.

"Are you having fun now?" Ayato purred. Kaneki blushed again but before he could say anything Ayato pressed his lips against Kaneki's own. It was brief but it was bliss and Kaneki was surprised that he'd enjoyed it, the younger boy grinned at his flushed face before pulling out a marker and grabbing Kaneki's arm. He scrawled something on it before smirking at the raven boy.

"Call sometime." He chirped before leaning in and kissing him again. After that, he faded away. Vanished into thin air as Kaneki began to place him. The name Ayato was all too familiar to him…oh crap.

Touka's brother.

* * *

**Wow, I know I'm posting these fast, but bear in mind, the next chapter might be the last for today. But still, WOOP WOOP! I LOVE THIS PAIRING!**


	4. Long Day

**I do not own any of the AMAZINGLY FABULOUS Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my imagination and my own ideas. Enjoy~**

* * *

Ayato sat down in the lecture hall and quickly pulled out his notebook, avoiding eye contact with anyone and everyone. He needed to focus. He needed to pass. His future was riding on this course; the thought scared him as he began to read over his past notes. However, Ayato didn't even get to finish one sentence before the sound of someone dropping into the chair on his right disturbed him. He glanced at them from the corner of his eye and regretted it immediately. White hair. Steel grey eyes. Tired expression. With all that in mind he was still absolutely stunning. Even with a flannel shirt, the type of shirt that Ayato specifically loathed. Ayato fidgeted subconsciously as the boy beside him placed a cup of coffee and a can of 'Mother' on the table. He popped the lid off the coffee and began to empty the entire can of 'Mother' into it.

_**What?**_

Ayato watched, completely stupefied as the white haired wonder began to swirl his drink. The boy noticed Ayato watching him and turned to the indigo haired boy, lifting his cup in a toast as he did.

"It's gonna be a long day." He smiled before drinking his entire concoction in one go. Ayato turned away and cussed angrily in his mind, the other boys smile burnt into his retinas.

How the fuck was he supposed to focus now?!

* * *

**Short but sweet, this chapter was based off a post off of Tumblr, which I just had to use one day and today, ladies and gentlemen, was that day. Please review, follow or favourite. And hey, if you really like it, why not tell other Ayakane shippers? :D**


	5. The Arc Of Which You Fell

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, though I would like to. I only own my own imagination and stellar ideas. Enjoy~**

* * *

They weren't boyfriends, well…not anymore they weren't. The two had broken up a month ago, Kaneki hadn't wanted to hurt Ayato, but how can you have a break-up and not get hurt?

* * *

Ayato stood up and breathed. It hurt. He took a step and blinked. It hurt. Everything hurt without him. The memories, the pieces he left behind, even Ayato himself, it all hurt. Ayato pulled on a jacket and stepped outside, he was an idiot for still liking him, that's one of the reasons why he never wanted to see Kaneki again. Some other reasons were:

1\. He would be too happy.

2\. He'd be angry (probably cause a scene, doesn't need that right now)

3\. He'd fall in love with the white-haired douche all over again.

He wanted the third option, but didn't want it as well because Kaneki, the high-flying mathematician, would be able to say goodbye and break him all over again. Ayato breathed in the air and looked around him, there was a couple across the street acting all lovey-dovey, a wave of anger and envy washed over him. Why couldn't he still have that? He walked up to and waited at the lights, people crowded around him, bustling with activity and chatter. He wished for them to disappear, that way if a mess of white hair appeared he wouldn't miss it. The lights changed and he stepped out onto the road. Screw Kaneki, Ayato thought for the millionth time. He could live on without him.

"AYATO!"

The young boy turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. White, fluffy hair. Nerd glasses. His heart seized up. It was him. It was-

* * *

Kaneki sat at his desk solemnly, opening new tabs in Google only to close them again. He was bored stiff already and he'd only turned on his laptop ten minutes ago. He leaned back and looked at the equation on the wall, he frowned sadly. He could recall it all clearly, the happiness on his face, the car, the sounds, the blood…he jolted back to reality. The equation and the photo in the middle of it all stared at him, _his_ eyes burning holes into his skull as he thought. Kaneki turned his laptop off and pulled on his hat, deciding that long walk would help him think. It had been a year since then and he was still endeavouring to solve it. The equation that made accept reality a lot more easily than people's words. The equation based on the boy he loved.

The arc that Ayato made as he fell.

* * *

**OKAY MASSIVE DUMP TIME OF CHAPTERS COZ GUESS WHAT! I WROTE 7 MORE LAST NIGHT! WOO HOO! I thought of something as well, if you guys wanna know when I am posting chapters you can check out my blog and see if I've said anything there. Please review, follow or favourite~**


	6. Lollipops and Portal

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my imagination and my own ideas. BUT OMG IMAGINE IF THEY WERE REAL IMAGINE IF THEY WERE REAL PEOPLE BUT NOT GHOULS. YEAH CUT OUT THE PART WHERE THEY EAT PEOPLE AND SHIT. XD**

* * *

Ayato groaned as he cussed angrily in his head. Why was 'Portal' so fucking hard? Why couldn't he get to the other freaking side? He heard his room mare chuckle quietly and he frowned.

"Shut up Kaneki." He hissed as he shot a portal at a wall.

"No way, I'm enjoying watching you strain your mind." The white haired boy chuckled from his bed as he read a book, one of his earphones dangling against his arm as he did.

"Well why don't you have a go, huh?" Ayato growled, throwing the second remote at Kaneki who caught it easily. The elder stood up and sat down beside Ayato, in a few short clicks and movements he was done.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Ayato gaped at him.

"I just shot there and there. Simple." Kaneki shrugged.

"It's not simple! You need to be Tesla or…or Schrödinger to play this shitty game!" Ayato raged.

"How about Einstein? I hear he loves video games." Kaneki smirked.

"If you're so smart then tell me. What do we do next?"

"Did you just compliment me?"

"Fuck no." Ayato hissed, a light shade of red dusting his cheeks subconsciously as he glared at Kaneki.

"Well, what's the objective?"

"Get up there."

"Oh, well what does this do?"

"You fucking idiot! You just died!"

"I can see that." Kaneki groaned before a pair of legs stretched over his lap.

"You right there? He asked as Ayato unwrapped a lollipop.

"Mmhmm." Ayato hummed, a childish smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Kaneki sighed before moving his in-game character around, he stole glances at Ayato every now and again while they played and bickered. The younger boy pulled faces like a cartoon character when he was frustrated and Kaneki honestly found it adorable. He smiled softly before focusing back on the game. He disliked being in love in general, but being in love with his room mate Ayato was absolutely fantastic.

* * *

**Okay, onto the next! * ^ ***


	7. Live With You

**Okay, I tried keeping them in character here but lol I don't think it worked. I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters.**

* * *

"You're pathetic, y'know that right?"

Kaneki sighed as he stood in the alleyway, was he planning on going home to Aogiri anytime soon or not?

"Ayato…"

"When you were being tortured everyone could hear your screams, everyone! And know that I'm here in front of you, one of the people who dragged you into the fucking hell hole, you're not gonna fight the fuck back?" The younger boy exclaimed.

Kaneki stood there, back against the wall as Touka's little brother yelled at him. He felt the cold seep into his skin and he shivered slightly.

"I don't need to, now if you don't mind." Kaneki quickly walked out and into the empty street, the lamp lights and passing cars shone brightly in the darkness. As Kaneki began to head home he heard footsteps behind him. He sighed and turned around.

"I don't get you, why are you so nice to people who hate you and don't matter?" Ayato muttered bitterly.

"Because you do matter, now why don't you head home?" Kaneki groaned.

"Fuck no, I'm gonna annoy you." Ayato smirked. The oldest of the pair sighed and continued walking on, hoping that Ayato would get bored of him soon.

* * *

It turned out that Ayato was sticking to his word. He followed Kaneki home and just lunged around his place. The most annoying thing: he didn't talk. He did everything in dead silence and Kaneki didn't mind at first but he soon became worried and slightly pissed because Ayato was the type to voice his opinions out loud. So far, no snide little comments about his furnishings. No comments at all. Frankly, Kaneki wanted him to leave.

"Are you done yet?" Kaneki groaned as Ayato sat down beside him on his couch.

"Nope." Ayato yawned, his eyes were barely open as he began to poke Kaneki's book.

"Do you mind?" Kaneki hissed but no sharp reply came. The poking stopped and there was a sudden weight on his left shoulder. He turned to see Ayato asleep, his head resting against him. _Must've warn himself out thinking of ways to annoy me_, Kaneki thought as he put his book down. He gently swept an arm under Ayato's legs and carried him to his bed. He laid him down and observed his sleeping face before turning back to the couch.

"I should get some sleep as well."

* * *

Ayato woke up to someone poking his and growled angrily.

"Good morning to you too." A husky voice mumbled and Ayato opened his eyes weakly to glare at the steel grey eyes he saw in front of him.

"No such thing as a good morning." He muttered.

Instead of getting a blank expression like he usually does he got a soft smile that he'd never seen before. He curled up into a ball and pressed his face into the sheets, hoping that would cover up his blush that he felt appearing.

"I went out and got some food for you, hope you're hungry." Kaneki stated before getting up and leaving. Ayato continued to like in Kaneki's bed before sitting up, the silence, the atmosphere…it was blissfully peaceful. Being at Kaneki's, the only sound he could hear was the gentle 'whrrr' of the kettle as it boiled. Ayato sighed and breathed in deeply.

"Kaneki?"

"Mmm?"

Ayato focused on the sheets under his hands rather than his racing heartbeat and continued.

"Can I live with you?"

* * *

**NNAAAAWWWWW AYATO YOU LIL PISSBABY XD**


	8. I Love You

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters.**

* * *

"Seriously, your new hairstyle looks great man."

Kaneki sighed softly as he turned to look at Hide whose eyes constantly flicked up to his now white hair.

"If you don't like it you can just say so." He mumbled as they crossed the street, their movements synchronised.

"Well, your black hair made you look innocent, but this shade makes you appear all grown up." Hide reasoned.

"I apologise for leaving you behind in adolescence." Kaneki joked, earning a soft punch to the shoulder that sent him into a pedestrian walking the other way.

"Ah, sorry." He turned around to see who he'd bumped into. The other person doing the same. Their eyes locked onto each other and it was as if everything else around them froze. His purple-blue hair. His blue eyes. His stunned expression. His silver earrings. Kaneki didn't believe in love at first sight, but after seeing this boy all he could think was:

_I love you_.

* * *

**Okay, I had to. Anyway, I've been looking up prompts for later chapters (TUMBLR IS AMAZING) but if you guys have any ideas feel free to mention them in a review.**


	9. One Metre Per Second

**I kind of got inspiration from FIVE CENTIMETRES PER SECOND (sort of, the title mainly) and I hope you enjoy this. I do not own the Tokyo Ghoul characters.**

* * *

He missed him, which was stupid because you can't truly miss something you never had and Ayato had never had Kaneki. He shook his head as he walked towards baggage claim, it was just a convention his professor had suggested he go to. He'll be home in three weeks. He located his suitcase and dragged it along behind him out into the rain. Ayato stood under the shelter alone and held out a hand in the rain. Personally, he loved rain. But sometimes it gave him colds and he hated being sick. His phone suddenly buzzed, startled, he quickly reached for it. Ayato smiled without knowing as he read the callers name.

"Hey Kaneki." He greeted as he answered the call.

"Where are you?' Kaneki's voice was grainy and Ayato sighed. He must have poor reception.

"Seriously?"

"Just answer."

"Under the shelter outside the airport. Why?"

"Don't move from that spot."

Ayato blinked dubiously before chuckling.

"Was there a virus outbreak? Did people turn into zombies?" He joked.

"No."

"Then what?"

"I'm moving one metre per second to get to where you are now."

"What?" Ayato scoffed.

"I'm guessing I've got fifteen seconds until I meet you."

"And why would you move that fast to meet me?" Ayato asked.

"Because I love you." His voice changed from being grainy to sounding as though it was right behind Ayato. The flustered teen turned around to see someone with a mess of white hair running towards him.

**3**

He eased into a fast walk to avoid running into people as he got closer.

**2**

Ayato hung up and stared as Kaneki smiled at him.

**1**

Kaneki pulled up in front of Ayato and gave him a quick childish smirk.

"Why would you say that?" Ayato murmured as Kaneki somehow managed to get closer to him, leaning in and looking into his eyes.

"Because it's true." He chirped before kissing him under the shelter, outside the airport, in the rain. It couldn't get more perfect than that.

* * *

**Okay, I just found out my friends are getting married (in-game) and I am Best Man (actually a girl but whatevs XD) so the next chapters will come out slowly. Please review, follow or favourite and don't forget to tell your friends~**


	10. The Art Of Assistance

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my imagination and my own ideas, which are pretty spectacular. Wow, I sound stuck-up. I'm not actually, but I got a massive ego boost today so yeah. Anyway, please enjoy~**

* * *

Ayato usually didn't need to share text books but his psychology book had to cost too much and now he had to ask around.

"Ayato!" Touka called out. He turned around to face his sister who was holding a perfect condition psychology textbook. His eyes widened relief.

"Aneki, where'd you get that?" Ayato asked.

"A friend of mine has his classes at different times to you, so he said you could borrow it for your classes." Touka explained as she shoved the book into his hands before walking away. Ayato flicked through the book before finding the name of the kind lender.

_Kaneki Ken_.

* * *

Kaneki opened his textbook and flicked through the pages, it fell open to where a piece of paper was hastily shoved in. Kaneki stared at it before opening it up and reading it.

_Thanks for the book, it helped a lot_.

* * *

"Touka, do you get this?" Ayato asked his sister as she lounged on her bed. She leaned over his shoulder and read the question, her face contorting in confusion.

"Sorry, I don't do 'mind reader' talk." She shrugged.

Ayato groaned before banging his head on his sister's desk.

* * *

"Which question doesn't he understand?" Kaneki asked as he sat in the cafeteria with Touka.

"Um, number…thirty-one?" She stated before shoving a mouthful of lasagne into her mouth. Kaneki nodded.

* * *

Ayato flipped through the textbook and came back to question thirty-one, except there was now a massive sheet explaining the answer to him with a small note at the bottom.

_Your sister said you were having trouble, I thought I could help. Sorry if I intruded_.

Ayato grinned, Kaneki seemed nice.

* * *

Kaneki couldn't wait to open his textbook and see what Ayato had written, what he found was an adorable drawing of a cartoon black rabbit. Underneath it was a note:

_You didn't intrude, actually do you mind explaining question ninety?_

His eyes widened, he was up to question ninety already? He worked fast.

* * *

The pair went on exchanging notes like that for a whole month before Kaneki asked if they wanted to meet. Ayato had been swept up in the excitement of it all and accepted, but now he was freaked. He knew it was stupid but he still thought it: what if he walked into the library, saw him, and left?! He shook his head before resting it on his arms on the table. He heard someone sit in the chair across from him but he didn't say anything, he simply assumed that it was someone looking for a spare seat.

"Hey," Ayato didn't stir, "need help with question thirty-one?"

Ayato's eyes widened, his head shot up into the air and he laid eyes on a snow haired male older than him, his grey eyes lit up as they locked on to Ayato's blue ones.

"Kaneki?"

"Hi Ayato."

"Um…it's not question thirty-one anymore."

"Which one?"

"176?"

"I can help with that."

* * *

***HIGH PITCHED SQUEAL* I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! CREDITS GO TO MY SISTER WHO HELPED ME WITH THE IDEA! **


	11. Open Your Eyes

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters only my imagination and my own ideas. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I've always wanted to write one like this, but just to be clear: Ayato=Human, Kaneki=Full Ghoul.**

* * *

Ayato ran as fast as he could through the alleyways. Ghouls. _Ghouls!_ Of all the nights he was walking home, he had to take the detour. He ducked around the corner and threw some garbage cans, causing the ghoul, the monster, to trip. Ayato ran into a dead end.

"Shit!" He hissed and turned around.

The ghoul stood up and staggered towards him in a drunken manner. The fox mask stained with the blood of Ayato's friend, he'd been laughing and then…he didn't have a mouth, not even a head. Ayato panted raggedly before his legs collapsed underneath him in fear, this was it. No more life. No more mum. No more dad. No more Touka. He closed his eyes and prayed for it to be quick.

* * *

Nothing came. There was a loud slash as though a katana sliced through the air, Ayato winced, the sound of a body crumpling to the ground echoed through the night. He wanted to open his eyes but he was scared, he didn't want to see a second corpse. One was enough for a lifetime.

"It's okay; you can open your eyes." A voice spoke up. Ayato shook his head, pulling his knees up to his chest. His body shaking uncontrollably. He heard footsteps come closer to him and he froze. A cold hand cupped his cheek and lifted his face up.

"Open. Your. Eyes." The voice commanded before the hand pulled away. Ayato's eyes fluttered open slowly, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw a mop of white hair and a black gas mask that covered the lower half of his saviours face. Their eyes shifted from the typical ghoul eye (red and black) to a light grey. Their gaze softened and he cupped Ayato's face again. Ayato flinched, his eyes drifted to the scene behind him and he shuddered. The somewhat kinder ghoul pulled his gaze back to him.

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered in a soothing tone.

"N-No, it's not. My friend…he's…and they're…" Ayato whimpered. His gaze began to drift again and the ghoul pulled him back.

"Eyes on me." He stated firmly. Ayato nodded, accidentally bumping his forehead against the ghouls who leaned closer to him.

"You can calm down, I only eat other ghouls." He smiled sadly. Ayato looked into his somewhat fragile eyes, his breathing slowed down to a regular pace. The ghoul pulled off his mask, his snowy hair drifting in the breeze.

"You're safe now." The ghoul murmured as he leaned in closer. His lips pressed against Ayato's gently before he pried open his mouth with his tongue. He mapped his way around Ayato's mouth, obviously liking the small, appreciative moans the younger boy made. Ayato tightly held the older boys jacket, clenching it with his fists, keeping this newfound security close. When they pulled away, the taller boy nipped his nose before gently removing Ayato's hold on him.

"I'm Kaneki." He murmured.

"I'm A-Ayato." Ayato stuttered as the mixture of emotions overflowed his veins.

"Do you want to stay with me for the night or do you want me to walk you home?" Kaneki mumbled. Ayato buried his head in the curve connecting Kaneki's shoulder to his neck.

"You." He whispered.

Kaneki wrapped his arms around the younger boy before nodding.

"Let's get you fixed up."

* * *

**NAAWWW KANEKI YOU SO CUTE AND ADORBS! I SHIP IT! I DO! I'M SORRY! I CAN'T HELP IT!**


	12. Better Route

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my imagination and my own ideas. Uhm, if any of you guys have any prompts you want me to do, feel free to send them in. I kinda need some ideas. Thanks~**

* * *

Kaneki walked into the cinema, only him and one other person. He sat down a couple rows in front of the stranger and settled in. _The Conjuring_ was supposed to be good, according to Hide who saw it at a midnight session. Kaneki sighed as the ads began to play. This should be interesting.

* * *

Kaneki stiffened as the woman in the movie got locked in the basement. Okay, this movie was good. And by good, he meant absolutely terrifying. As the next line was delivered by a disembodied voice he heard a high-pitched yelp come from behind him. The white-haired boy jumped before turning around to see the illuminated face of someone younger and a hell of a lot more scared than him. The stranger looked at his silhouette and blushed, burying his face so Kaneki couldn't see it anymore. Kaneki smiled softly before turning back to the screen, a couple more minutes passed until another "manly" squeak erupted from the teen behind him. He chuckled lightly to himself, slowly turning around to see the other person glaring at him. He burst into a fit of laughter as the look on his face.

"It's scary okay?!"

The stranger exhaled angrily causing Kaneki to smirk.

"Why don't you sit down here." He gestured to the many empty seats beside him.

"Hell no, too much empty space behind you." The other person argued.

"Fine, I'll sit beside you." Kaneki replied, standing up and carefully made his way over to the shocked boy. On the way there he pretended something had grabbed him, disappearing behind the seats causing the terrified stranger to release a scream that was on a whole other octave. Kaneki laughed uncontrollably at the sound before standing up and noticing their eyes on him.

"You idiot!" He squeaked. Kaneki smirked before sitting in the chair next to him.

"True, however it takes one to know one Mr…?" He trailed off.

"Kirishima. Ayato Kirishima." The terrified boy introduced. Kaneki smirked, a very _Bond_ introduction.

"Well, I am the wicked Kaneki Ken." Ayato smirked a little before jumping from a scare on the screen. Kaneki chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay, it's all fake." He reassured.

"Then why did it 'based on a true story'?" Ayato snapped.

"Good point." Kaneki nodded. The movie kept playing and Ayato jumped again, releasing a loud yelp by Kaneki's ear who winced. Kaneki pinched his ear aggressively, turning the younger boys face to see his.

"Silence." He huffed.

"But it's freaking terrifying!" Ayato hissed. Kaneki sighed before lifting the armrest; he wrapped his arms around Ayato's waist and pulled him onto his lap.

"Wh-What're you doing?!" Ayato exclaimed as he squirmed at the sensation of Kaneki's lips against his neck.

"Thought you needed comforting?" The white haired teen whined childishly, gently kissing Ayato's neck again.

"I don't know you, you fag!" Ayato hissed. Kaneki stiffened and let go of Ayato who immediately moved away from him. He looked into the gentle eyes of the guy he'd just met, they were in pain. He shivered as he realised that he'd done that.

"I'm sor-!"

"No you're not." Kaneki cut him off, hurt seeping from his tone. He angled away from Ayato and continued to watch. Ayato turned to the screen, he'd gotten what he'd wanted, to be out of Kaneki's arms. But…did he really want that? Did he want to hurt him? He glanced over at him and frowned.

"Why aren't you moving away from me?" He muttered.

"To make you feel bad." Kaneki stated bluntly, Ayato flinched. It was working. He felt infinitely bad about this. Kaneki glanced at him and sighed.

"This was your choice; it's ultimately your fault." He said. Ayato nodded.

"I know that." He snapped in self-defence.

"Then you know you chose the ugly route instead of the happy, blissful one." Kaneki grinned wolfishly. The youthful adolescent furrowed his eyebrows before slumping against Kaneki whose eyes widened in surprise.

"And who do you think you're doing?" He enquired.

"Going back and choosing the better route." Ayato replied before flinching at the sound of the woman's screams as they echoed from surround sound system. He couldn't help it, Kaneki ran his hands through Ayato's surprisingly soft and fluffy hair.

"The better route was more favourable, huh?" He grinned.

"Better than trying to sit through this on my fucking own."

* * *

**Okay, thanks for another chapter and for all the reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED! YOU MAKE MY DAY! AND LISA, YOUR READTHROUGHS MADE THIS FANFICTION EVEN BETTER!**

* * *

**BTW just found out that "fag" actually means 'butler' or 'cigarette', just letting you know I meant the insulting version. Not one of those, although that would be funny. Yes, let it mean butler.**


	13. Long Lost Friend

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, but I have shrine, so don't worry. I can pray to them, well it's more just Kaneki…and Ayato…okay it's Ayakane. Shut up.**

* * *

It disturbed him, it really did. It normally wouldn't but seeing them like that really pissed him off. They had snow white hair, eyes as grey and steely as the metal itself and they were currently backed into a corner. The guy hitting on him clearly making him uncomfortable. Ayato turned his head away and back to his sister who was clearly more interested in some guy who was standing beside the bar. Why did she even invite him to this place with her? He sighed, accidentally relaxing his eyes which slowly drifted back to the poor bastard who was still being hit on. What the actual fuck, just walk away if you're not interested, Ayato thought as the guy smiled politely at something the other guy said.

"Poor guy." Touka spoke up, Ayato looked at her and found that she'd followed his gaze to the miserable man. He nodded softly before shifting his amethyst eyes back to their target of conversation. He clicked his tongue as the purple-haired pervert wrapper an arm around the polite piece of trash. He turned to Touka who was frowning at the scene.

"Act like you know him." Ayato ordered before standing up and walking onto the scene.

* * *

Kaneki peeled Tsukiyama-san's arm off of him as he smiled politely at the flamboyant man. He could be nice (when he wanted) but he'd had a bit to drink (more like he drank an ocean of vodka) and now he was getting overly-friendly (if you know what I mean). He sighed as Tsukiyama-san pouted.

"Kaneki-kun, why'd you invite Banjou-san?" He whined childishly. Kaneki groaned before running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Banjou-san needed to relax, he was too unhappy about the whole Rize-san thing." He replied as he glanced at Banjou-san who was sobbing by the bar.

"But he's bringing down the mood!" Tsukiyama-san complained, "Wouldn't it be better if it was just us Kaneki-kun~?"

Kaneki sighed. If God truly existed than why wasn't He helping him? He could at least send a minion angel to his aid…

"Oh my god, is that you Kaneki?" His grey eyes widened as he turned to see a complete stranger looking at him as thought he was a long lost friend.

"It's me, Ayato, you fucking douche." The indigo-haired boy laughed (with a hint of malice) before hugging him. Kaneki stood there, utterly confused until the other person whispered:

"_Play along unless you want this perv to keep hitting on you._"

Kaneki feigned recognition and smiled as they pulled apart, so God had send him an angel with purple hair, long, silver earrings and a leather jacket. (Did he forget to mention that he was gorgeous? Absolutely stunning? Unbelievably hot? The epitome of beautiful? No? Oh well.)

"I haven't seen you in ages, how've you been?" He asked the so-called 'angel'.

"I've been good, oh wanna come and see Touka?" Ayato pointed through the crowd at a girl who looked similar to him. She waved them over in a friendly and highly _spirited_ manner. Ayato turned to Tsukiyama-san and somehow managed to make a glare seem nice.

"D'you mind? Friends catching up and all." He stated, and (without waiting for a reply) whisked Kaneki away from him. As soon as the pair was out of ear-shot Ayato turned to him and frowned.

"Your welcome."

"Th-Thank you."

"What the fuck were you doing?"

"He's a friend and I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"So instead of telling him to sober up and take a hike, you would prefer to be molested?"

Kaneki stiffened before looking into the amethyst eyes that were taking in his appearance. So much for angel…

"I wouldn't! I just…" He trailed off. Ayato stopped walking and forced Kaneki to stop as well by grabbing his sleeve.

"You don't care about the bastard's feelings Kaneki, you just walk off." Ayato scolded.

The white-haired male frowned at him before speaking.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, heard him slurring it all over the place before I saved your ass." Ayato explained with a lazy shrug before continuing to drag him over to Touka. Kaneki smiled softly as he fell into pace with him.

"Thank you Ayato."

"No problem Kaneki."

* * *

**Okay, thank you for reading another chapter. I'll see if I can post some more if I am not busy tomorrow. Please remember to review, follow or favourite. Thank you to the people who have~**


	14. Slightly

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my imagination and my own ideas. BTW, turning this story into a book so if you have any ideas for chapters send them in so they'll go into the book~**

* * *

"Come on Ayato!"

"No Touka, not after the whole blind date incident!" Ayato growled as he held the door shut while his sister desperately tried to get in. She pummelled repeatedly on the solid wood.

"Okay, the last one didn't work, I admit, but this guy is perfect!"

"Touka…"

"Plus! He's been my friend for ages! So I actually know what he's like!" Touka persisted.

"No Touka. Just no." Ayato groaned; the banging against his front door stopped and he heard Touka rummage through her bag. A photo slipped through his legs, he bent down cautiously and picked it up.

"That's him, his name's Kaneki Ken." His older sister briefed him as he stared at the photograph. Kaneki had white hair that appeared weightless, his cold eyes looked sharp and like they were made of mercury. He would've looked stale had it not been for his smile that warmed Ayato even from this side of the frozen piece of time. He sighed before sitting down, gently pressing his back against the door.

"So what's he like?" He mumbled loud enough for his sister to hear. He felt his sister sit down with her back against the other side of the door, mirroring his actions.

"He's sweet, but not sappy sweet. Suitable sweet. He's also kind, polite, a bookworm and he's smart. He got into Kamii."

"Holy shit."

"Yup, he's a journalist and an upcoming author."

"Wow, a journalist. How the hell do you know a journalist?"

"Luck."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Just a question."

"For me?"

"Yup." Ayato frowned in confusion but decided to let it slide.

"Okay, shoot."

"…You smitten yet?"

Ayato blushed and quickly turned Kaneki's image over so those perfect eyes weren't staring at him. He buried his face in his arms and tried to force the red in his face away. He gave up and grabbed the photo impulsively, staring at the man within it.

"…Slightly."

* * *

**Okay, thank you to everyone who's reading this! Plus, thank you to all the people who have given me ideas for upcoming chapters! MAY THE AYAKANE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


	15. Centipede

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my imagination and my own ideas. Last one for today guys, hope you're ready for the next chapter~**

* * *

Ayato sat in the café and nervously watched the door, starting slightly whenever it opened. _Centipede_ was supposed to have met him here at 2:00; it was currently 3:00. He was an hour fucking late. Ayato sighed and opened his book, he probably just got stood up. It was very unlikely that they would've ever met anyway, they only knew each other form the online game 'Elsword'. They didn't even know each other's real names, it was just "Centipede" and "BlackRabbit". However, Ayato still wished that he would walk through the door. He knew the basics of what _Centipede _looked like so he could spot him; white hair, eye patch. Like a pirate. The door opened, Ayato lifted his head, eyes full of hope. Not him. He sighed, it had already been an hour and the guy wasn't here. He should just go. As he stood up to leave the TV blazed to life behind him.

"…boy has been hit by a car…serious condition…the driver continued driving…searching for him now…"

He only caught snippets but it was enough to make him turn around and look at the screen. They were showing the people on the sidelines and their interviews with them, but then they flashed to the stretcher that the victim was being carried out on.

**White hair**.

Ayato's stomach churned, he felt bile rise in his throat as his eyes widened in shock and agony.

"Centipede…"

* * *

**Short and (hopefully) tragic. Please review, favourite or follow. The next chapter may come out slowly after this one but hey, I promise that it will get posted. Guaranteed. **


	16. Don't Get To Choose

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my own ideas and my imagination. Thank you for all the reviews (J4sm1n4, fadingfordaiki, Stargazer, Rita Hearts, Guest and MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria, I'm looking at you guys!)**

* * *

**Okay, this chapter has drug references and suicide is mentioned. If you don't feel comfortable with those than please turn back.**

* * *

Ayato sat in the dim, blue light, the moon shone through his open window and he pulled at his hair in frustration. He's angry, depressed and in love. He wished he wasn't, but hey. You don't get to choose who you fall in love with, huh?

* * *

**Tuesday, Jan 24**

He sat on his couch, waiting for his sister to burst through the door in her haphazard manner like she usually did. He needed to tell her what was going on; she'd been worried about him after all. He hadn't called in a whole month. The problem? He was in love. That's not the worst part, the worst part was who he loved. It was Kaneki. Kaneki fucking Ken. He groaned before falling onto his side in emotional agony, nothing could hurt more than this. Nothing. The door slammed open abruptly and his sister ran in, she stood in front of him before punching him repeatedly in the abdomen.

"Ow! Touka! What the fuck?!" He yelled as she pulled away.

"Nothing for a whole and then you call, saying you need help?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and here you are!" Ayato sat up and glared at her, she glared back before giving up and sitting down next to him. Pulling one of her knees up to her chest self-consciously.

"So what is it you need?" She mumbled. Ayato sighed and hugged a pillow.

"I'm in fucking love." He quickly stated before concealing his burning, red face from his sister.

"You're joking right?" Touka laughed for a short bit before sensing he was serious, her smile dropped and she hesitated before placing a hand on his left shoulder.

"Oh my god, Ayato…um, should I be sorry?" She murmured.

"…I don't know." Ayato whined, burying his head further into the pillow.

"Um, so who are they?" He shook his head.

"All I'll say is that they're…a 'he'." There was an awkward silence before Ayato felt a pair of arms loop around him and hold him close.

"Touka?" He mumbled into her shoulder.

"We'll get through this together Ayato. Both of us. We're in the same situation after all, so we can help each other." She assured him.

"Touka? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm in love too, you thick-headed prick."

Ayato smiled at her remark, he felt elated, his sister would be able to help him through this. It would be like when they were kids, rallying against any adult to survive. He would be fine, because his older sister would take care of him.

"Um, do you remember Kaneki?"

* * *

**Thursday, Feb 18**

He wouldn't say it. He'd never say it. He saw how happy his sister was around Kaneki and his heart felt like it had grown claws and was trying to rip its way out of his chest. He sat on his bed and didn't even bother to keep the tears in, he'd kept them in for what felt like years. But now he had the best reason to cry. He was mad and thankful; his sister had allowed him to release the tears he'd been holding up.

"Congratulations Touka." He sobbed as the text shone through the bedroom that was fast becoming dark.

_OMG! He asked me out! I'm so happy!_

* * *

**Wednesday, Feb 23**

He felt like throwing up, he was supposed to have moved on by now. But now, as he was walking down the street beside Kaneki towards a jewellery shop. He was disgusted. He was feeling that emotion. With every step he took, it pulsed inside his chest. He felt like kissing him on the side-walk right there and then, but he couldn't. It was better to be hurt by this sinful emotion than to hurt his sister who was currently at the peak of happiness.

"I appreciate you coming with me for this Ayato-kun." Kaneki spoke up with that velvet voice of his that would only ever say Touka's name with love.

"No problem." Ayato mumbled. Of course there was a problem. He wanted Kaneki to be his. Not Touka's. **His**.

"I just wanted to do something for her, y'know?"

Ayato's gaze softened.

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

**Monday, March 5**

He could feel this love eating him alive. Eating his emotions. His happiness. He could only feel some twisted form of happiness when he was with Kaneki. Kaneki. Kaneki fucking Ken. He locked the front door, turned off the lights and collapsed on his bed. He couldn't relax anymore. All his thoughts were on Kaneki. Kissing Kaneki. Fucking Kaneki. Marrying Kaneki. He rolled over and pulled out a syringe. This was the only thing that could calm him. The only thing. He didn't care if it ruined him. His heart was doing that superbly enough already.

* * *

**Saturday, May 19**

Touka: Ayato? I haven't heard from you in ages. I go by but your door is always locked. I'm worried. Call me. –_April 13_

Touka: Okay, this isn't funny anymore. Ayato, Tatara said he aw you with a syringe. WTF are you up to? –_April 29_

Touka: I can hear you through the door Ayato! LET. ME. IN. –_May 4_

Kaneki: Ayato, your sister's really worried. Please talk to her. – _May 10_

Touka: You little shit, pick up your phone. –_May 17_

Touka: I can't handle this anymore. Please call me. Please. –_ May 19_

* * *

**Saturday, June 16**

"Ayato-kun, onee-chan is really worried about you." Hinami informed him as she sat down on his bed. He curled up into a ball underneath the sheet.

"I can't see her Hinami, if I see her I'll see…" He trailed off. His name was enough to hurt him now. Everything was enough. He thought that knowing this much emotional pain would've dulled any other form but no. It intensified it.

"You'll see onii-chan. I know." Hinami mumbled before bending down and picking up a used syringe. She would normally tell him off but she knew that her judgement would just wound him. He didn't need that right now.

"Does doing drugs really take the pain away?" She asked.

Ayato pulled himself tighter into a ball.

"No."

* * *

**Tuesday, Aug 8**

Ayato threw his phone across the room and let out a scream crossed with a sob. No amount of cocaine could cure this. Nothing could cancel out this much rage and grief. He crouched on the floor, his body shaking with each desperate cry that escaped him. He couldn't control it anymore. But he'd lost all chance of ever telling Kaneki how he felt. He had lost. Everything. He didn't want to deal with this, with himself, with anything anymore. He wanted his sad little chapter to end right now.

Touka: Kaneki and I are getting married. I think this is a good enough reason to call. Don't you think?

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is done, gimme some time to write some cute ones so you can recover from this. I dunno, I felt like writing this one. Sorry for the feels. Please review, favourite or follow. **


	17. Good Morning

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my imagination and my own ideas, which, coincidentally, led to the last chapter. Sorry about that one.**

* * *

He shone. The sunlight that came through the window bounced off his head and dazzled Ayato's eyes. His white hair reflected it magnificently as it floated around his head. Softly covering his face. His dark, elegantly long eyelashes looked like black, crescent moons against his pale cheeks. Ayato felt like if he touched them, they would break. His breathing was slow and steady unlike two days before when a nightmare had gripped him. Panicked. Short of breath. Salty tears. Now, if he kissed those same cheeks that those tears had rolled down, he wouldn't even be able to catch a trace of salt. He watched as his breath feathered the pillow that his head lay on. Ayato felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips before shuffling forward and rubbing his nose against his sleeping boyfriend's own. He knew he was a light sleeper. He knew he'd wake up.

* * *

Kaneki's eyes fluttered out of their sleepy rhythm, the muscles in his face pulled his mouth into a tired smile as his gaze landed on the beautiful, midnight eyes of Ayato's. He wrapped his arms around Ayato's waist and pulled him closer, causing Ayato to giggle lightly somewhat before mirroring his actions.

"Good morning, my black rabbit."

"Good morning, my centipede."

* * *

**Okay, I thought you all deserved some fluffy shit that was super happy after that last chapter (GUILT) so here. Lap it up. Enjoy. Please remember to review, favourite or follow. And don't forget to tell others so that they can read it too. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	18. Math VS Spider

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE SLOW UPDATE! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH WRITER'S BLOCK KILLS ME! Okay, anyway enjoy~**

* * *

**J4sm1n4, your smut chapter is coming :)**

* * *

Ayato practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the manly shriek erupt suddenly. His mind immediately leapt to the worst possible situation. Kaneki had cut himself. Hit his head on the table and, somehow, was having a seizure. A serial killer had broken into their house and was strangling him to death, he thought. However, when Ayato burst into the lounge room, he saw his older, smarter and more distinguished boyfriend distancing himself from a spider. Granted, the spider was the size of Ayato's palm, but still, Kaneki had always seemed so fearless. So strong. So capable. Ayato burst into a fit of laughter and had to lean against the doorway, barely able to hold himself up.

"Oh my fucking god!" He panted in between mad laughs. His boyfriend attempted to glare at him.

"D-Do something!" Kaneki squeaked before taking a step back as the spider shifted uneasily.

"You do something, you're the one who's bothered by it." Ayato scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest in the process. Kaneki let out a high pitched whine before grabbing a pillow and hurling it at the spider. He was normally a good aim, but the fear was probably messing with him.

"No! _**Fuck!**_" Kaneki screamed as the pillow missed. The spider, clearly aggravated, began to scuttle over to him, causing him to leap off the couch he'd been standing on and over to Ayato who was cackling uncontrollably.

"Why the fuck am I not filming this?!" Ayato exclaimed to no one in particular. Kaneki jabbed him in the shoulder repeatedly before pointing at the spider.

"Do something!" he yelped. The indigo-haired boy sighed before quickly grabbing the closest book to him. A maths textbook.

"Huh. I didn't know we still had this." He chirped, carefully flicking through the pages and observing the words within.

"Ayato!" Kaneki shrieked.

"Fine, fine, sheesh. Calm down." He muttered bitterly before throwing the textbook. It slammed down on the top of the eight legged arachnid and Ayato swore he saw some unidentifiable goop squirt out from underneath the paperback cover.

"There. Dead." He stated bluntly, he sensed some movement to his left and turned to see Kaneki sliding down the doorframe, taking deep, desperate breaths in order to calm himself down. Ayato stood numbly for a minute before slipping down the other side of the doorframe, entangling his legs with Kaneki's.

"Better?" Ayato murmured softly. His other half nodded his head slowly, deep breaths slowing down into a calm, regular pace.

"Hey," Ayato forcefully lifted Kaneki's head, "open your eyes, geez. It's dead now."

Kaneki's eyes fluttered open slowly, his gaze softening as it landed on Ayato's midnight eyes.

"Hello." Ayato smiled.

"Hi." Kaneki replied.

"No more spiders."

"None?"

"None."

* * *

**Okay, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it, I shall see if I can get another up today but hey. I have a fucking Maths and Commerce test coming up so I gotta revise. OWO WISH ME LUCK~! Please remember to review, favourite or follow!**


	19. A Game Like No Other

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my own imagination and my own ideas. BTW, I have finished coming up with ideas and AUs for the story, which means that I CAN WRITE THEM ALL NOW! Dunno how many chapters there'll be lol**

* * *

"Is there even such a thing as a Valentine's Day party?" Ayato grumbled, his feet slamming into the ground lazily as they continued to walk to Touka's apartment. Kaneki shrugged stiffly, keeping his eyes focused on the path that they walked on. His calm behaviour caused Ayato to groan angrily and scuff his shoes on the concrete.

"It, apparently, won't go for long, so look forward to the end." Kaneki reasoned.

"The end doesn't come fast enough." Ayato snapped.

"Glass half full, glass half empty." The boy with white hair chimed in a sing song voice. Ayato roughly banged his shoulder into Kaneki's arm before looking up at the apartment block. _Please may this end quickly_, he thought.

* * *

"Glad you could make it." Touka laughed as Ayato ignored her and walked straight into the room.

"Hi Touka, happy Valentine's Day." Kaneki greeted her with a smile before following Ayato into her apartment. She'd decked it out in red and pink. There were love hearts covering every available surface, except for the balcony, which, coincidentally, was where Ayato decided to hide.

"You went all out huh?" Kaneki commented as Touka led him to a chair.

"Wasn't me." Touka groaned as three people appeared behind her, bearing snacks and drinks.

"Hey Kaneki!" Hide chirped as he placed some lemonade down on the coffee table. Yoriko nodded at him politely before placing the cakes down beside the lemonade and taking the cakes Hinami was holding so she could hug Kaneki.

"Hi, I thought you would've been out hitting on poor, defenceless women." Kaneki stated as he ruffled Hinami's hair lovingly.

"And miss all this? Never." Hide scoffed as he sat down in the chair next to Kaneki's. There was a knock at the door and Hinami quickly departed to answer it. Kaneki winced as he heard a high-pitched, ecstatic squeal and turned to see Kimi hugging Hinami and Nishiki squeezing past her and making his way into the living room.

"Hello everyone, I bring gifts of joy." He said in monotone, causing Hide to snicker. Touka smirked and grabbed the bag that Nishiki was holding out.

"Okay, Twister, UNO, and Cluedo. Nice." She commented before turning to face the doors that led to the balcony.

"Ayato! Come on, we're starting the games!"

"Go fuck yourself." Ayato yelled back.

"Fine, be a pissbaby." Touka sighed, slowly turning back to everyone else.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Kaneki glanced at the doors that led to the balcony, it was getting a bit cold. Touka had to turn on the heaters so everyone wouldn't complain, which was saying something (she just kicked people out if they complain). He felt someone poke his shoulder and turned to see Hinami gazing at him in concern.

"Are you worried about Ayato-kun?" She asked innocently, her eyes widening in concern.

"Slightly." Kaneki sighed before frowning at the doors.

"I wonder if he's cold out there." Hinami thought aloud, her mischievous eyes flitting between Kaneki and the balcony. The white-haired boy looked at her from the corner of his eye before standing, pocketing some food whilst he did.

"I'll get him shall I?"

* * *

Ayato jumped a little as he heard the door open behind him, but he quickly relaxed when he realised who it was.

"What do you want Kaneki?" He hissed before turning his back on him.

"I'm just checking up on you, making sure you haven't died from hypothermia." He commented, gently shrugging his shoulders in the process. Ayato fiercely concentrated on the shining lights that glowed from the city before sensing Kaneki come up beside him. He glanced at him from the corner of his eye, his gaze softening somewhat. Kaneki's white hair clashed against the dark night sky magnificently, his eyes gazing off into the distance. He seemed to sense Ayato's observant gaze and turned to face him.

"Why did we have to come here?" Ayato whined before flopping his head lazily over the railing. The elder smirked before nudging him.

"It's an important event; we should spend it with loved ones."

"When was I ever loved?" Ayato scoffed, his voice sounded tough and impolite but his eyes weakened miserably. Kaneki turned, tenderly leaning his back against the metal rail.

"I love you." He murmured softly, half hoping Ayato heard him.

"Hmm?" Ayato hummed, his eyes sharpening defensively. Kaneki shook his head, his white hair floating around him.

"Nothing." He sighed before pulling out a pack of pocky he'd stolen on his way out to the balcony. He held it out to Ayato and shook it.

"Here."

"What the fuck is this?"

"It's called food, some even call it sustenance Ayato." Kaneki laughed, Ayato frowned angrily and quickly took one. He positioned loosely it between his lips before mumbling an incoherent thanks. Kaneki smiled to himself before nudging Ayato's shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want?" the younger mumbled, the pocky bouncing off his bottom lip as he spoke whilst turning around to face him. It happened suddenly and without warning. Kaneki quickly leapt forward, his teeth closing over most of the pocky stick, his soft lips stopping just millimetres away from Ayato's. he lingered there for what seemed like a million years, at least to Ayato, before his teeth snapped the pocky into two pieces and he pulled away.

"I just want some pocky, that wrong?" Kaneki pouted childishly as Ayato's face turned deep red. The lighting from the lamp post increasing the hue spectacularly.

"Y-You can't just-!" Kaneki placed a finger over his lips, silencing his rage and confusion.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ayato."

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is done! Onto the next~**


	20. Lost In Translation

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my own ideas and my imagination. I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS ONE FOR SO LONG OMG ENJOY**

* * *

He looked lost, and confused. Infinitely confused. The random pedestrian was holding what looked like a translation book for tourists. Tourist. Huh. Interesting. Ayato walked over to the mysterious, white-haired man and nudged him.

"You okay?" He asked. The man looked at him in surprise and confusion. He came to Japan and he can't even speak the fucking language? Ayato shook his head before attempting to sign his question. The stranger blinked dubiously, he attempted to answer the question in his own language but Ayato just sighed and pulled out his phone. He held out the translator and gestured for the tourist to speak.

-A bit lost-

_No fucking kidding_, Ayato thought as he glanced at the translator. He speaks English? Damn, that language was difficult to understand. He rubbed the back of his head in an agitated manner before speaking into the translator.

"Where do you need to go?"

-I want to go to the Botanical Gardens-

His eyebrows quirked up sceptically before realising of something he should say.

"I'm Ayato."

-I'm Kaneki-

Ayato frowned at him, Japanese name but he wasn't from Japan? Kaneki noticed his confusion and quickly pulled out his own phone, he hurriedly spoke into the translator.

-Madness is a disease-

Ayato's eyes widened as he slowly began to laugh. Kaneki's face contorted into confusion before he checked his translator. He retracted in embarrassed shock as Ayato began to speak into his phone.

"You spoke too fast."

-Sorry, I meant; my dad is Japanese-

"Oh, okay. Botanical Gardens?"

-Yes please-

* * *

Ayato didn't know why he had insisted on showing him the goddamn way instead of just telling him. Well, the translators weren't exactly trustworthy. It may have made him more lost. Anyhow, he just didn't quite get it, it felt like something was pulling him towards Kaneki. Like some random, out-of-the-blue attraction. He watched the white-haired man look out the window in wonder and frowned, why the fuck was his hair white? What was the natural colour supposed to be? Would it match his eyes as well as white hair did?

Wait…what.

He blinked dubiously before quickly giving himself the task of checking for any text messages. None. Well that had proved to be useful. He felt the bus stop and looked out the window. This was Kaneki's stop. He should just tell him. Let him go off on his own, He would probably prefer it that way.

"Kaneki." Ayato murmured, gently tapping his hand. The somehow familiar stranger turned his subtle, grey eyes to face him. Ayato gestured for him to get off. And for some absurd, unknown reason.

He followed him off the bus.

* * *

Kaneki walked around the gardens, his eyes wide with wonder yet again. He turned to face Ayato and smiled warmly at him.

-Are you having fun?-

"Fun?" Ayato echoed before nodding uncertainly. Kaneki frowned and walked up beside him.

-Are you okay Ayato?-

Ayato sighed.

"Sort of."

-How about I tell you something, I think it will distract you-

"I'll bite. What is it then?"

-The reason as to why I came to Japan-

"What is it?" Ayato yawned. Why the hell should this interest him? Oh well, let the hot tourist speak.

Wait. What the fuck did he just think?

-I came here to run away and to fall in love-

Ayato looked up at him, startled by the gentle gaze he saw on his companions face. Why?

"Why?" He asked carefully, holding the phone close to his mouth.

-For a change. For something new-

"I see…" Ayato trailed off. To leave one place for another just to get some distance and meet someone was pretty drastic. He must've had some skeletons back home.

"How's the relocation going then?" He asked.

-I am staying in a run-down hotel with cheap food and even cheaper manners-

Ayato snorted, a smirk playing on his lips. He turned to Kaneki and saw him chuckling lightly; the sound was like music to his ears and he felt like recording it so he could play it on repeat over and over again. Although that's weird and highly stalkerish of him.

"So, uh, how's the 'love' going?" He asked uneasily, disturbed by how much he dreaded the answer.

-I haven't completely fallen for the country yet, so I guess it is slow?-

Ayato felt like sighing in relief, he meant falling in love with the country. Thank god. However, even the thought of Kaneki not thinking of falling for someone stung him.

-But I think there's someone-

Ayato looked at Kaneki in shock.

-They're very kind and modest too, I guess-

The indigo-haired boy frowned. Not him. Wait, why would he even think Kaneki meant him? FUCK, THIS WAS CONFUSING!

-I was lost on the street and they came up to me after I had stood there in a state of confusion for twenty minutes-

His eyes widened. Where was the handsome foreigner going with this?

-They showed me to the Botanical Gardens and I enjoy their company-

They both stopped walking and Ayato lifted his phone.

"Do you…love them?"

-I'm intrigued-

Ayato frowned at the concrete; half hoping his gaze would split it alone.

"What does that mean?"

-In teams, logs vent their views-

Ayato turned to him in confusion, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Laughter bubbling up within him.

"What?"

Kaneki checked the translator and groaned.

-Stupid microphone-

Ayato laughed, somehow, he felt he knew what Kaneki had said. Even if it was lost in translation.

* * *

**Okay, good, this chapter is done. This is (maybe) the last chapter for today. The SMUT is the next chapter to come out. I GUARANTEE IT! See you soon~!**

**If you guys have any ideas for chapters submit them either here or on my tumblr blog: thisevilheartofmine :)**


	21. Let Me Treat You

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my own ideas and my imagination.**

* * *

**This is a smut chapter (per request), so if you don't wanna read. Then don't. (P.S. This is my first smut so if it's bad, I AM SO SORRY!)**

* * *

"Fuck every single fucker in this fucking city that's too fucking hot at the current fucking moment! All of them! Fuck all the fucking shitty-ass motherfuckers!"

Kaneki stared at Ayato who rolled around restlessly on the couch.

"That was a lot of 'fuck' in one breath." He commented. Ayato tilted his head backwards to look at his boyfriend before smirking.

"Well I haven't had a proper fuck so I release the sexual tension with my words." He informed him in a mocking tone. Kaneki sighed, shaking his head as he did.

"Here we go again."

"I'm a growing boy Kaneki, all this sexual tension should be released before it makes me implode from waiting."

"That sounds…so wrong."

"If you're thinking wrong then you should be doing wrong with me."

"Really Ayato?"

"Yes."

Kaneki looked his boyfriend up and down before turning away and scanning the nearest bookshelf for something to read.

"You're too young Ayato."

"Should've thought of that before you said you loved me."

"Let it go Ayato."

"Don't make 'Frozen' references when I'm talking about fucking you."

"Then don't talk about fucking me."

Kaneki was about to pull a book off the shelf when he was forcefully turned around, his eyes locking onto Ayato's blue ones. Although, right now they looked black.

"Don't you ever want to have sex with me? To see me naked? To have my hot, sweaty, writhing body pressed against yours?" Ayato teased, his breath feathering Kaneki's face like loose strands of hair would in a gentle breeze. Kaneki had to look away, the mere sound of it added with Ayato's gentle, purring voice made it sound so freaking appealing that he felt like grabbing society's rules on ethics and morality and throwing them out the window. He avoided looking into his younger boyfriend' eyes and groaned in an exhausted manner. Ayato grinned and pressed himself against Kaneki, placing his mouth beside his ear.

"You sure you don't?" He purred before licking Kaneki's ear. The white-haired boy pushed him away, his face completely flushed. Ayato stared him blankly before tracing his hands up to the collar of Kaneki's shirt.

"Stop it Ayato." He warned him.

"Or what? You'll punish me?" Kaneki stiffened. Fuck him with his sexy voice making everything sound wrong. He smashed his lips against Ayato's whose eyes widened in shock before he happily moved his lips against Kaneki's. He moaned as Kaneki wrapped his arms around his waist and attempted to pull him closer. Kaneki bit on his lip, causing Ayato to gasp. In the split second that his mouth was open Kaneki pushed his tongue inside and began mapping his way around. Ayato wrestled for dominance with his tongue and succeeded, but Kaneki didn't pull away and instead continued to deprive him of oxygen. He made Ayato shiver; his whole skin tingled when Kaneki touched him. He craved him, he wanted him to touch him all the time, he wanted him to run his hands up his back and make electricity course through his body. He pulled away and began to kiss Kaneki's neck, his tongue slowly massaging his soft skin underneath his lips.

"Ayato." Kaneki murmured and pulled him off of him. Ayato looked into his hazy eyes and smirked. When would he just stop lying to himself? He pressed himself against his boyfriend and hummed softly.

"Why not?" He mumbled before continuing to gently kiss Kaneki's neck.

"You're being immature about this; you're acting like a child, speaking of which you are too young for this-!" He broke off in a gasp as Ayato grabbed his crotch and grinned devilishly.

"And you're hard." His younger boyfriend chimed before kissing him again. Kaneki inwardly groaned but gave up trying to resist Ayato, it was difficult and quite frankly, a waste of his time since Ayato would just continuously annoy him all day. His tongue ventured around the younger ghoul's mouth before pulling away and mimicking Ayato's previous actions, carefully kissing the skin on his neck. Ayato moaned happily and angled his head away from his neck so Kaneki would have more skin to cover.

"You've given in then?" He murmured softly as Kaneki kissed his collar bone.

"Not completely." He sighed before smothering Ayato's lips with his own. The indigo-haired boy moaned in pleasure as Kaneki ran his hands up his back and into his hair. Ayato smirked into the kiss before leaning away and pulling off his shirt. His boyfriend frowned and shrugged his shoulders before kissing him again. His hands skated up Ayato's exposed chest, tracing the muscles and ribs he felt along the way before ending up in his hair. Ayato detached his lips from Kaneki's and licked his skin from his hurriedly exposed collar bone to his jaw line before rocking his hard cock against Kaneki's. The moan that erupted from the elder excited him, adrenaline coursed through his veins, the sudden chemical thrilled him and, without thinking, he sunk his teeth into Kaneki's soft flesh. The blood danced along his tongue, setting his taste buds on fire. No human food could ever compare to this. He eagerly lapped up the blood that streaked down Kaneki's clothing and his own neck. The indigo-haired boy pulled back and licked his lips, smearing the elder's blood around his mouth.

"You taste good."

It was a flurry of movements and hungry kisses after that, Ayato's mind struggled to keep up with the shifting views and sensations. He did remember a hand grazing up his thigh agonizingly slowly but God, it had felt good. His brain caught up to their pace and he found himself pinned on Kaneki's bed. Feverish kisses landing on his lips and any exposed skin Kaneki could reach. Ayato disliked being contained and he quickly flipped him over, the white-haired boy's eyes widening in surprise. The surprise quickly faded though as Ayato grabbed his clothed dick for the second time.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get harder." He whispered into Kaneki's ear before sitting up and straddling his boyfriend.

"I could just leave you like this y'know? Yearning and horny." He smirked at Kaneki's pissed off expression.

"We've come too far to turn back haven't we?"

"I don't know about you but I haven't cum at all."

Kaneki groaned before pulling Ayato down to kiss him.

"You" "And" "Your damn" "Puns" He mumbled between kisses before allowing Ayato to pin him down, the fabric underneath him gently moulded around his physique as he gazed up at Ayato. His younger boyfriend leant down and kissed him, his hands softly grazing the skin around Kaneki's waist. He tugged eagerly at Kaneki's shirt, pulling away in order to peel it off of him. He traced the muscles that were soon revealed and quickly kissed Kaneki, smothering any complaint that the half-ghoul may have had. His hands planted themselves on his waist, keeping him where he was. Kaneki wrapped his arms around Ayato's neck and moaned in pleasure. His younger boyfriend grinned before delicately slipping his right hand into the front of Kaneki's pants, his older boyfriend gasped, opening his mouth slightly. Ayato forced his tongue into his mouth and wrestled with him, roughly sucking his lower lip every now and again. He pulled Kaneki's pants down slowly and rubbed his cock, smiling as he heard his white-haired boyfriend moan, the vibration sent electricity down his spine. He stroked Kaneki's dick lovingly, causing the man underneath him to arch his back, pressing himself into him. He sucked on Kaneki's neck before feeling himself get flipped over.

"You're toying with me." Kaneki growled. Ayato's eyes widened childishly and he feigned innocence.

"Now, where did you get that idea from?" He smiled as the man above him began to pull his pants and underwear down, Ayato breathed in sharply as Kaneki stroked the skin around his dick. He glared at him, who was toying with who now? He was about to snap at him but he soon felt Kaneki insert two fingers inside him. He gasped sharply but bit his lip so he didn't egg Kaneki on. His older boyfriend grinned and thrusted hard into him, causing Ayato to gasp out of both pain and pleasure.

"Relax would ya?" Kaneki smirked, leaning in to kiss Ayato much too gently for his liking. Ayato attempted to bite his lip in some form of retaliation but Kaneki thrusted again, searching for the sweet spot Ayato trying to distract him from. He felt Kaneki kiss his chest and his abdomen, his muscles contracted underneath his touch and it took all Ayato had to keep himself panting. Like hell he was gonna show this bastard how weak he was feeling. It was as if Kaneki had read his mind because he smirked devilishly and thrusted again, hitting his sweet spot head on. Ayato eyes widened.

"Nnggh!" He panted, before biting his lip in a sour attempt to prevent his lover from hearing him. Kaneki thrusted again and again, making sure he smothered Ayato's lips with his own as if he wanted to drink up whatever sounds or words Ayato made.

"K-Kaneki.." Ayato moaned as he thrusted again. He arched his back into him, the white-haired boy's eyes quirked up for a miniscule of a second before settling back into the handsomely evil expression he had suddenly gained. Ayato sighed in relief as he felt Kaneki remove his fingers but his eyes widened as he felt Kaneki replace them with his hardened cock.

"W-Wait!" He gasped, his boyfriend looked at him with a perplexed expression.

"Weren't you the one who wanted this?" He whispered, Ayato blushed, suddenly embarrassed about the fact he was naked and that…well…Kaneki was…y'know…

"Well, y-yeah, but-!" He was cut off by a subtle kiss from Kaneki.

"Then let me treat you~" Kaneki purred before thrusting. God, he thought before was good, but this was even better. It wasn't Heaven, that's for sure, it was so good he was pretty damn sure that it was a sin and that he would be sent straight to Hell. He moaned and panted and jerked and cried out Kaneki's name each time he thrusted. Yup, he was going straight to Hell for this…

* * *

Kaneki nuzzled his face into Ayato's neck underneath the covers and smirked. Those faces he'd pulled were adorable, why he hadn't done any of that before was beyond him…oh wait. Ayato was a minor. Did this count as illegal? He looked over Ayato's shoulder and at his sleeping face. So peaceful, so tired. Who could blame him? Kaneki felt worn out as is, plus ukaku ghouls don't exactly have the best stamina. He thought about the legal repercussions of what they'd just done and shrugged before nuzzling into Ayato again, they were ghouls. Their very existence was illegal. Nothing they did would matter in the human world. He smiled, with this reasoning, he would be able to see those faces Ayato had made a lot more often~

* * *

**Okay, I'm just gonna go dig myself a grave and bury myself in it. To me, that was 100% ABSOLUTE SHIT. YOU WILL NOT A BETTER PIECE OF SHIT THAN THIS. I AM SORRY J4SM1N4 I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE THIS BAD. OKAY, I'M JUST GONNA TRY AND GET THE NEXT ONE OUT TO REPAY FOR THIS…THIS….UGGHHHHH I FEEL LIKE I DID THIS REALLY BAD.**


	22. Missed My Stop

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my own imagination and my own ideas WHICH LEAD TO A FREAKING LONG UPDATE SO I APOLOGISE AND YES, TO THE GUEST THAT ASKED, I AM PLANNING ON DOING A GENDER BEND STORY! XD TIS GONNA BE GREAT~!**

* * *

"Sorry, um, you do know you're singing out loud, right?"

Ayato blinked coldly at the passenger with the absurd, white hair. He pulled his headphones off completely and let them hang around his neck, ignoring the fact that his ears felt naked without them.

"So what?"

They blinked dubiously, he could see the mechanisms in their head working overtime in order to come up with a response.

"It doesn't embarrass you?" He whispered.

"No, it inspires me." Ayato answered. His fellow passenger gazed as him in confusion causing him to sigh in an exasperated manner and pull out his sketch book. The passenger leaned over cautiously and peered at his sketches. They were of random passengers, one realistic drawing and then multiple cartoonist ones.

"Do you do this for a living?" The stranger asked as he marvelled at the detail. Ayato shifted uncomfortably under his intent gaze and cleared his throat.

"Uh, sorta, I do graffiti."

"Like what? Would I have seen some of you artworks?"

Ayato pulled out his phone and showed him a photo of his latest work. The passenger studied it; it was the image of a woman with a white rabbit head and wings that looked like they were made of hell fire trapped in glass.

"It's surreal." He commented.

"Thanks."

"What song inspired this then?"

Ayato smirked and scrolled through his playlist before landing on a song and playing it. The music flowed through his eardrums, up his cochlea and pumped into his brain. He could feel more ideas beginning to spark. Ayato quickly showed it to his companion who read the small print.

" 'Cool Kids'?"

"Yeah, by _Echosmith_. Surely you've heard of it." He scoffed.

"No, I prefer my Japanese songs."

"That's crap! Please tell me you've at least heard Pop Danthology!" Ayato exclaimed. His fellow passenger on this seemingly long train ride shrugged innocently before the boy with azure eyes pulled off his headphones and offered the music distributor to them. They willingly took them and the mash-up began to resonate throughout his body. He glanced at Ayato who had closed his eyes and relaxed, letting himself sing along to the song in his head quietly. The passenger pulled out his own ipod and gently inserted one of the ear-buds into Ayato's left ear, quickly pressing play before he could argue. His dark blue eyes widened and the stranger swore he saw him shiver. It was as if he gained a completely new aura. His other one had been dark, shrouded in shadows and mystery, hardly visible but this one was bright. In clear, high definition.

"What song is this?" Ayato murmured.

" 'White Silence'."

"This gives me…an idea." Ayato commented before hastily pulling out a pen from behind his ear (?). His unknown companion watched him sketch in amazement, a whole new world forming underneath the pen's tip. The detail was unbelievable. Ayato looked at him and smiled.

"What's your name?"

His voice was barely audible over the sound of Pop Danthology but he still knew what he was saying. He could lip-read.

"Kaneki Ken."

Ayato smiled.

"Nice name, I'm Ayato Kirishima." He murmured before scribbling down Kaneki's name quickly, as if he was afraid he would forget it.

"What's your artist name?" Kaneki asked curiously.

"Black Rabbit."

"Cute."

Ayato frowned, sharpening his gaze and glaring at him.

"It isn't supposed to be cute; it's meant to be notorious."

"Sorry."

Ayato sat there with a childish, bitter expression on his face before he realised the song and conversation had changed.

"I'm an author, and I'm a gamer in my spare time."

"You publish anything?"

"Mmhmm, it's called 'The Eyepatch', I'm currently working on the sequel."

"Huh." Ayato smirked.

"You should look out for it, I'm calling it 'The Centipede'."

"Okay."

"Yup." Kaneki glanced out the window of the train as it slowed to a stop. His eyes widening in alarm.

"Shit!" He hissed.

"What is it?" Ayato chirped, his hand continuing to sketch furiously. Kaneki turned to him.

"I missed my stop."

* * *

**Okay, I need to sleep now because guess what, it's 1:05 and I am tired as fuck. So, I guess I'll see if I can get some more out after I've gained much needed sleep. Night guys~**


	23. Item 13

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my own ideas and my imagination.**

* * *

Sensations. Feelings. Touch. That was all he really had left in this cruel world. No matter how many times he blinked, expecting the darkness to clear, or how many time he uselessly prayed to whatever God there was in the world, it never changed. Never. He would open his eyes in the morning and wonder if he'd truly opened his eyes, in order to convince himself he'd poke his eyeballs and then curse at the pain. He felt Touka nudge him gently before grasping his hand. This was what they did, if she had just grabbed his hand straight away he would have been freaked out, but if she nudges him beforehand, he would know where she was.

"Where are we?" Touka asked.

Ayato turned his head towards her and thought about it. He counted the clacks in the train track and smiled.

"Castlemaine?"

"Yup."

"Did you bring your camera?"

"Of course I did." Touka scoffed indignantly. Ayato managed to pull off a sceptical expression.

"Well I just don't remember hearing you get it out."

"That's because Dad did, dumbass." He could hear the smirk in her voice, which caused him to smirk as well.

* * *

The train pulled into the station and Ayato took a deep breath, he could smell dry grass, pastries and the strong scent of train wheels (metallic). He felt Touka nudge him softly before taking his hand in hers.

"Do you remember what we're her for?" She asked.

"To finish the bucket list." He replied. When he was twelve, Touka and him had constructed a bucket list of simple things that people could do but never really did. First thing to do: climb onto the roof of a building and have lunch. Touka took him into the pizza shop 'Capones' and ordered a meat-lovers. The air was stuffy and garlic scented with a hint of bacon and various other meats. He bumped into someone accidentally and apologised hastily, the fear of being in the dark from his childhood began to seep into his skin but he soon felt Touka bump into him and wave the pizza under the nose. His new concern becoming whether or not people could see him salivate.

* * *

Apparently the view was amazing up on the roof of swimming pool, but he couldn't see it. All he could sense was the wind shifting around his form and the slice of pizza balancing precariously in his right hand. He could hear Touka eating sloppily beside him and silently thanked his blindness. It was an advantage; not being able to see his sister's gruesome eating habits. She swallowed and he heard her jacket rustle as she shifted around.

"You ready for the next part?"

Ayato swallowed happily.

"Mmmhmm. You?"

"Born ready." The confidence oozed from her voice. He laughed lightly before standing up, his equilibrium wavering.

"You remember the words?" Touka asked.

"It's my favourite song of all time, of fucking course I do." He remarked before the pair of them began to belt out the lyrics.

_Don't you move_

_Can't you stay where you are, just for now_

_I could be your perfect disaster_

_You could be my ever after, after all_

_I could be your perfect disaster_

_You could be my ever aft-_

Ayato halted partway at the sound of applause below them.

"Don't leave me solo Ayato, come on." Touka complained.

"Someone's applauding." He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. She stopped singing and he heard her shuffle towards the edge of the roof.

"Nice duet." A voice sounded through the air. If he had to compare it to anything it would have to be the guitar from 'Never Grow Up'.

"Thanks." Touka called back.

"May I come up?"

"Uh, sure." He heard Touka step over to him. She took a deep, slow breath before speaking to him.

"Uhm, his hair's white, that's the colour of snow, grey eyes, a shade lighter than what you see everyday, he seems nice. Polite. To sum him up, stunning. He could possibly clear off item 13." He sensed the mischievous smile in her tone.

"No Touka."

"We're here to clear off the bucket list, may as well cross it off."

"No means no."

"Fine then, your loss." She huffed as Ayato noted the sound of footsteps approaching. He angled his head a little towards them to listen better.

"Hey there." Okay, up close his voice sounded like the piano from 'My Immortal'. Amazing how distance changed things.

"I'm Touka, this is Ayato, my brother." Touka introduced.

"Hey." Ayato greeted.

"Hi, I'm Kaneki." The stranger (now acquaintance) said. Ayato couldn't tell if he was smiling or not. This is why he hated meeting new people, he couldn't read them.

"Right Kaneki, are you up for helping us completer a bucket list?"

"Touka!" Ayato hissed, aware that his face was heating up. Probably turning the colour that people called 'red'.

"Don't worry, not item 13, the other things." Touka chirped.

"What's item 13?" Kaneki asked. Ayato glared to where Touka was positioned on the rooftop.

"It's 'kiss a stranger', but poor little Ayato hasn't ever been with anyone, let alone kissed anyone, so he's trying to wipe its existence off the list." Touka laughed.

"Uh…well, I can help with the other things." Kaneki responded awkwardly.

"Great." Touka replied in a syrupy voice.

"What needs to be done?"

Touka nudged Ayato before lacing her fingers with his.

"We should get off the roof first, and then we need to find a meadow."

* * *

The flowers tickled his skin as he laid on top of them, the tall grass that weaved between them blowing around hi body. Like an outline. He heard Touka snapping photos fanatically and he grinned. Opening his eyes to the darkness.

"How many shots is that now?" He asked.

"Lost count at 130." She responded immediately before taking another. Ayato smiled softly before widening his eyes slightly as he felt Kaneki lay down beside him.

"I still can't believe you're blind." He whispered.

"Believe it because it ain't going away." Ayato murmured. He heard Kaneki roll over, crunching some of the dry grass beneath him in the process.

"Is it okay if I hold your hand?" Kaneki asked quietly as Touka took another photo.

"Um, sure." Ayato whispered, flopping his head over to the side where Kaneki laid. His hand grasped his and it was strange, it felt warm. It felt comfortable. The sensation felt familiar but unknown at the same time, like he'd been searching for this feeling all his life when he hadn't even known it existed.

"Ayato, what's it like being blind?" Kaneki asked.

"It's like being depraved, but being a gift at the same time. You can't see, but every other sense is heightened. I can hear better. Feel better. But I don't understand what people mean when they say 'red', 'blue', 'beautiful' and 'misshapen' I feel like I'm being left out. It's sort of like…being given a book, but there aren't any words." He summarised. He felt Kaneki grip his hand more tightly and shuffle closer, the sudden sensation of his body heat coming closer made Ayato's heart skip a beat.

"You've obviously thought about this a lot." He murmured.

Ayato rolled onto his side and looked blankly at the never-ending night, imagining Kaneki on the other side.

"I've had 19 years to think about it. That's enough time to create a good metaphor." He smiled as he heard Kaneki snicker.

"Oh! Hold that pose!" Touka exclaimed and quickly snapped a memory of the pair together. Foreheads touching. Hands interlocked. Smiles on their faces.

* * *

Kaneki stood close to Ayato, nudging him every now and again like Touka had instructed him to in order to let Ayato know that he was still there.

"So what item is this?" He asked as he watched Touka order three ice-creams. Peppermint. Vanilla. Cookies and Cream.

"Item 2; eat ice-creams on a prefect day after a miserable one. It's the last one." Ayato responded.

"What about item 13?" Kaneki asked, gaining an exasperated sigh from his newly acquired friend.

"Let's just say that there aren't a lot of homosexual men out there willing to date a blind dude. Shocking, I know." Ayato informed, his up-beat tone pulled a smile onto Kaneki's face without the white-haired man even noticing.

"I don't know about homosexual, but I do believe there's a bisexual who might want to steal your first kiss."

"Pfft," Ayato snorted, "and who, may I ask, would that scrub be?"

He turned his head to where Kaneki was standing and felt a hand gently angle his head upwards. A pair of soft, tender lips pressed against his unexpectedly and Ayato's eyes widened. Sweet. It was sweeter than the strawberry shortcake he'd had last week with his dad. Sweeter than all his birthday cakes combined. Sweeter than all those times Touka had given him the rabbit toy in order to help him sleep when he knew that she needed it just as much as him. When Kaneki pulled away he heard a high-pitched whistle erupt on his right.

"Well," Touka began, "I guess item 13 did get crossed off after all."

* * *

**Okay, done. Sorry if this took a while, I've got a lot to do so there's going to be a dump and then you may not hear from me for a bit. HEAPS OF HOMEWORK. I AM DROWNING IN IT. Okay, personally, this is my favourite chapter so far, and I hope you enjoyed it too~ The song that Ayato and Touka sang is called 'Ever After' by Marianas Trench. I love it! Okay, get prepared for the next chapters! I so want to draw the image of Ayato and Kaneki in the field too, but UGH my art skills are just a tad sucky. So if someone else wants to have a go feel free.**

* * *

**Touka is a photography student and she was given an assignment which was about 'capturing a moment you never thought would happen' and Touka decided to hand in the image of Ayato with Kaneki because she never thought her brother would be able to find someone like Kaneki. (Plus she just wanted to hand it in much to their dismay)**


	24. Extremely Willing

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my own ideas and my own imagination. So hey, I'm thinking of writing an AU based off a novel which reduced my sister and mother to tears. Sound good?**

* * *

Kaneki watched the protestors from the café window; he couldn't tell what they were protesting about. He just knew that they were annoying, however, he kept up his placid expression. God knows how his anger wouldn't help anyone. He looked back at his book and read a couple of sentences before his eyes drifted back out the window, he couldn't see the rowdy protestors anymore, only the back of some random person's head. Purple-blue hair, long, silver earrings, a black hoodie with a layer of fluff on the inside. He wore tight, black skinny jeans and knee-high, leather boots. Kaneki was aware that his gaze was fixed in him, but he couldn't help it. This man, even from behind, was breath-taking. He quickly ripped his gaze from them and back to his, picking up phrases from the protestors that gave him information on what they were protesting about. Gay marriage. The side they were on: against. Lovely. He read the same sentence over and over again:

'_You try until you can't_'

until he gave up (ironic, huh?) and sighed. He softly rapped his knuckles on the glass behind the person outside. They were beautiful from behind but from the front…HOLY. SHIT. Kaneki felt like his eyes would burn out just from looking at him; it was as though he was a sight too stunning for his grey eyes to behold. His calm gaze faltered before he recovered himself and picked up his book. The man watched him get up and walked out to meet him.

* * *

Blank, white hair that Ayato wanted to ruffle or mess up in some way. A calm look in those stormy, grey eyes that made Ayato want to shake him up. That grey, sweater shirt, those denim jeans with those converse. He looked like he'd stepped right out of a magazine. He was carrying a book Ayato didn't recognise and he suddenly wished that he had his Polaroid camera with him, that way he could keep this man forever.

"You blocked my view." They said in a light-hearted tone. Ayato smirked before nodding at the protestors.

"Not much of a sight." (Compared to you) He said as he looked his companion up and down. God, he wished he could see the body under those clothes.

"True." They muttered; their gaze hardening as they laid it on the noisy gathering across the street. Ayato frowned before thinking of an idea.

"How willing are you when it comes to pissing these people off?" He asked.

"Extremely willing." They responded without a second of hesitation.

"Okay then." Ayato smiled before yelling out to the protestors.

"Could you guys possibly shut up so I don't go deaf? Thanks!"

"We're merely providing a service to the community!" The ring leader called back.

"What's that? I can't hear your idiotic reasoning, probably because I don't want to." Ayato grinned demonically as he heard his companion snicker.

"Then how about you ignore us?"

"Because you're too fucking loud!"

"You should watch your tongue young man!"

"How about you watch it for me, huh?" Ayato called out to them before turning around and pulling his companion's lips down to meet his. It wasn't a kiss with tongue (like he had suggested), this man was still a mere acquaintance after all, but it was still amazing. He like he's just been zapped by electricity, like every single hair on his body was standing up. He felt alive. Ayato pulled away, biting his lower lip, his gaze flitting between the white-haired man's eyes and lips. He kept his arms wrapped around their neck (when did they get there?) and his body close, unable to find the strength to walk away.

"You're a good kisser." He complimented over the sounds of the protestors shouts of dismay.

"Thank you." They murmured.

"What's your name?"

"Kaneki Ken."

"I'm Ayato Kirishima. Now Ken, I'm going to be honest with you."

"I love it when people are honest with me." Kaneki smiled, it was enough to make Ayato's knees wobble.

"I want to take you home and fuck you over so bad your own mum won't be able to recognise you." He admitted. Kaneki's eyes widened before falling back into that goddamn calm expression.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?"

* * *

**Leaving that to your imaginations dear readers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much you have enjoyed the others!**

* * *

**Please tell me if I am able to use your reviews for when I put this fanfiction into a book format (complete with cover) so that way I don't use them without your permission. Either tell me in your review or PM me. Thank you!**


	25. Cloud of Red

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my own ideas and my imagination.**

* * *

White hair that had been stained by the coloured powder that was being thrown around. Grey eyes that were crinkled at the corners by the wide smile that was stretched across his face. Black shorts, white t-shirt with a skull print on it, worn-out sneakers, random black and rainbow bands around his wrists. Every available surface of his skin had been hit by multiple hues, he looked like a living, breathing, walking, talking rainbow.

* * *

He couldn't tell if it was the purple powder that made his hair look that way or if it was just natural. His dark eyes were placed on him every now and again but he couldn't be sure it those were just coincidences or not. Ripped-up denim jeans, a black t-shirt displaying the name of a band, a dull green beanie with badges on it, knee-high boots and piercings on his nose and ears. His appearance alone set him apart from everyone else. He was dark and mysterious, like a puzzle waiting to be solved.

* * *

They bumped into each other underneath a cloud of red; the pair turned around. Their eyes fixated on each other, ignoring everyone else around them.

"Hey."

"Hi."

* * *

**Short, but hopefully sweet~**

**I've decided on how I am going to end this series so look forward to it! I am hoping that it will be the best thing I will ever write! Please remember to review, follow, favourite and tell other Ayakane shippers about it! Because the more readers there are, the more people that can offer me ideas for chapters! **

**Until next time~**


	26. Finally

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters, only my own imagination and my own ideas.**

* * *

**12 years old**

"Ayato!" He heard Touka called out from behind him. He looked at her and saw her climbing over a fallen tree, slowly making her way towards him. Ayato turned back around and continued to run, his feet slammed into the ground nice and solidly, his erratic heartbeat pounded loudly in his ears, he smiled at the sensation of his arms slicing through the air cleanly, his indigo hair flowing out behind him in messy bunches. He leapt over a small stream before stopping to see if Touka was behind him.

"Ayato, I'm heading back!" He heard her voice echo desperately.

"Okay!" He yelled back to her before sitting down and watching the sunlight bounce off the shifting ripples in the water. His gaze softened as he watched it; maybe he could ask his dad if they could go fishing tomorrow. It was his birthday after all. A shifting sound in the bushes startled him out of his peaceful thoughts. He looked around, just some birds, one black one and one white one. They flew out and danced around each other before disappearing from his view. Ayato began to turn away, but something caught his eye. A flash of white. Snow white hair. He watched it vanish behind a tree and immediately felt the childish desire to follow it.

So he did.

**24 years old**

Ayato gazed out the window and sighed miserably, another day in dreary gloomy hell. He wanted to go home and just curl up into a ball under his doona and just sleep for, like, eternity. He was always bored, everything seemed so mundane since the day he met him. Even his own family. Ayato groaned and laid his head on the table between him and the empty chair that he longed for a certain white-haired man to fill. He rolled his head over and continued to gaze out the window. How long had it been since they'd last met? Two years? Felt like longer. In that last meeting he'd looked older than he should have, he sometimes did. Stress, apparently. The liar.

"You should at least try to look happy Ayato." Hinami scolded him, lightly tapping his head with her book as she sat down.

"Too much work." He grumbled, continuing to gaze out the window in hopeless longing. He heard Hinami sigh dramatically before opening her book. His eyes lingered on passing people on the street, just random pedestrians, not anyone in particular. Of course, he wasn't there. He was somewhere else; of course, he was in the same world. Just the wrong part of the fucking timeline. Why couldn't he be there?

Ayato waved good-bye to Hinami, did he feel guilty? Yes. He'd just wasted Hinami's time. It was supposed to have been a nice afternoon with her and he'd spent it thinking about someone else. He clicked his tongue angrily before setting off down the lonely path, he missed him. He wanted him here, beside him. Walking along the dull slabs of concrete as well. Was that too much to ask?

"Damn it Ken, where the fuck are you?"

"I'm right here."

**12 years old**

Ayato crept behind the trees occasionally peeking around them to check if he was still there. He was. His white hair still reflected the sunlight magnificently. His figure was still beside the small pond Ayato had discovered last summer. What was he doing here? Did he live nearby? Was he lost?

"I know you're there, you can come out." They spoke up. Ayato leapt back behind the tree in shock, he wasn't there. He wasn't there. He wasn't there.

"Hello." He saw the person he'd been following appear beside him, their grey eyes fixated on him. Ayato squeaked in surprise and quickly took a step away from him.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." They murmured gently. Ayato kept the distance between them and remained tense.

"Who are you?" He asked timidly.

"I'm Ken. Ken Kaneki." They responded. Ayato relaxed a bit and looked him over.

"I'm Ayato." He stated. That was all he got to say before Ken disappeared right in front of him. His clothes falling into a crumpled heap on the ground.

**24 years old**

"Fucking hell Ken!" Ayato exclaimed as he jumped away from the sudden companion. Ken smirked and leant back against the building wall, watching Ayato regain his stability. The younger glared at him before bothering to speak.

"When did you get back?"

Ken uncovered his watch to check. Ayato found it extremely difficult to not show how ecstatic he was that Ken was back and be pissed at the same time.

"I got back eleven minutes and 47 seconds ago, now 48, 49, 50, 51-"

"I get it." Ayato cut him off, running his right hand through his hair while his left hand placed itself firmly on his hop.

"If you just got back, then where are the clothes from?"

"Is this an interrogation?"

"Ken…"

"Because if it is. I think I should have a lawyer present." Ken joked. Ayato pinched the bridge of his nose, a bad habit that surfaced when he was frustrated.

"Just answer." He hissed, his tone caused Ken's cheerful gaze to drop.

"I stole them." He replied.

"I fucking knew it."

"Ayato…"

"You just had to drop right into the public eye, didn't you?"

"Look, just let me explain." Ken managed to interject over Ayato's fuming. The indigo-haired man turned to him, his eyes raging silently.

"Fine."

"When I come back, I don't have any…well, _clothes_. So I have to find some…obviously." Ken whispered, carefully checking to see if anyone could hear them even though there was no one around.

"I know, but isn't there any other way?" Ayato whined.

"No. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Ayato sighed, lifting his gaze to look Ken right in the eyes, those sad, empathetic eyes. He knew his gaze was softening but he couldn't care less. The man could read him like a book anyway.

**15 years old**

He was still curious, it had been three whole years and he still wanted to know where the hell this "Ken" went. Who the hell was he anyway? How could he just disappear like that? Ayato's head hurt from all the wondering but he couldn't stop. Was he an alien? Why was his hair white? He'd never seen hair like that before. Ayato tried to shake the thoughts from his head and do his homework but he just couldn't. His name flashed in his mind like Broadway lights. Ken. Ken. Ken. Ayato slammed his head against his desk. Fuck, his life sucked. His room remained silent for a couple of minutes before he heard a click from downstairs. The front door opened with a creak and Ayato's eyes snapped open. Touka's gymnastics class didn't finish until five and his dad was still at work. Who the hell had opened the front door?

**24 years old**

"You got anywhere to stay?" Ayato asked as he sipped his hot chocolate, balancing himself on the dilapidated stool.

"You know me, the lone wolf, roughing it in isolation-"

"A hobo."

"Ouch. Your words wound me." Ken called out from behind the bathroom door. Ayato smirked.

"You are though; you literally have nowhere to live."

"You cut me deep Ayato. Cut me real deep." Ayato snorted, choking on his hot chocolate. Ken emerged from the bathroom with a proud smile on his face and new clothes. Ayato glared at him with teary eyes.

"Just breathe, you'll be fine." Ken shrugged as he walked up to him, taking the cup out of Ayato's hands and patting him on the back soothingly.

"My god, I wouldn't be choking if you hadn't made me laugh." Ayato hissed.

"I like making you laugh. Laughter is like instant coffee, you crave it." Ken replied as he stood up behind Ayato, casually leaning over his shoulder and placing the hot chocolate back on the bench.

"Yeah, but sometimes it's really shitty and it leaves a horrible taste in your mouth."

"If you make the coffee right it can taste phenomenal."

"Why are we talking about coffee?"

"Well, I was talking about how laughter was like instant coffee and then we got deeper into the subject and-"

"I get it. I get it." Ayato groaned, leaning forward and resting his face in his hands. He heard Ken exhale lightly through his nose before feeling him nuzzle his face into his shoulder. Ayato felt immense heat flood his face and silently thanked the fact that Ken couldn't see it. He felt Ken's arms wrap around his waist and he stiffened.

"You're so easy to hug Ayato; I don't know why I haven't hugged you more often." He murmured into his ear. Ayato stayed silent, Ken's husky voice ringing in his ears and echoing around his brain.

"Am I able to hug you more often?" Fuck, was he toying with him?

"No." Ayato stated bluntly. His sharp tone pulled a high pitched whine from Ken's throat.

"Why noooooot?!" He complained. Ayato gingerly pulled Ken's arms off of him and turned around to face him.

"I hate hugs."

"Lie." Ken snapped quickly. Ayato frowned.

"No, it's true. I just don't like hu-"

"Lie~" Ken cut him off, wrapping his arms around his waist yet again, pulling him off the chair and onto his feet. Ayato couldn't stop the blush from dusting his face, it was just inevitable that it would happen. Ken smirked.

"See? You like it~" He purred into Ayato's ear. He always did this, meaningless flirting. It wasn't that they weren't well received; it was just that Ayato wasn't in the mood. That didn't stop him from breathing it in though, letting these same, very breezy comments down him like a cancer.

"Shut up." Ayato hissed and pushed Ken off of him.

**15 years old**

Ayato crept down the stairs with a baseball bat in hand. He kept telling himself that he was just being delusional, the front door hadn't actually opened. He was hearing things. Ayato stopped at the bottom of the stairs and took a deep breath before peering around the corner. Big mistake. Big, big, big, big, big mistake. The invader had turned around at the same time Ayato had looked around the corner and, well, there was a lot to take in. For one….he was shirtless. For two….well there was no two, he was shirtless. SHIRTLESS. Ayato wished he hadn't looked at his bare chest straight away but he had, then his legs. Thankfully, his lower half was covered by a pair of pants that were obviously too big for him. Ayato then gazed at his face and froze. His grip on the baseball bat tightened in shock.

"Ken?"

**24 years old**

Ayato looked over Ken as he read. Picture perfect. The sunlight shone around his head, illuminating his hair and making him appear more angelic and mysterious as ever.

"Ayato?" He blinked, suddenly realising that he'd been staring and worse, the cheeky bastard had noticed. Ken smiled at him before slowly making his way over towards him. He laid his arms over Ayato's lap lazily and watched as Ayato's face turned red.

"What is it?" Ayato asked, putting his book down on Ken's head.

"I'm hungry." Ken mumbled.

"Fine, I'll cook." Ayato sighed.

"I also have a question!" Ken quickly stated, pinning Ayato's legs to the couch.

"And what's that?" Ayato asked. May as well get this question over with.

"Am I really that attractive?" Ayato stiffened. Was he actually supposed to answer that? He didn't want to; if he did then he may open up that whole can of worms he'd accidentally discovered when he was fifteen.

"Why the fuck are you asking me?" he finally managed to get out.

"Because you're the one that hasn't been able to keep your eyes off me since I got back."

Ayato blushed before quickly hitting Ken in the head with the spine of his book.

"Sh-Shut up! That's not true!" Ayato growled savagely. Ken sighed dramatically before freeing Ayato. He may be curious about Ayato's feelings but he was also desperately hungry.

**15 years old**

"Do I know you?" Ken murmured as he laid eyes on Ayato, the on his baseball bat.

"Woah! Um…I-I'm sorry! Look, I just uh…."

Ayato stared at him blankly before dropping the baseball bat and pointing at Ken.

"You're Ken. Ken Kaneki, right?" He asked.

"Uhh….no?" Ayato frowned.

"Yes you are, who else has hair that white?"

"Old people."

"Yeah, but you're not old."

"I could be!"

"But you're not!"

"Give me a couple years!"

"Fine, but you'll still be Ken Kaneki!"

Ken paused, his eyebrows furrowed together as he attempted to counter Ayato's words but his mind ran blank so he simply sighed and turned away from him. Ayato looked down at his feet and awkwardly kicked his baseball bat; the sound of the wood rolling against the tiles was the only sound in the house now.

"How do you know me?" Ken mumbled. Ayato blinked in surprise and then realised that what he'd asked was most likely a suitable question.

"We met, um…three years ago I think. You kind of just…how should I put this?" He groaned, rubbing a stray lock between his fingers.

"Vanished? Disappeared?" Ken suggested.

"Yeah. Why do you do that?"

"I don't know…I just do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Ayato frowned. Why did he just assume that he wouldn't understand whatever situation or condition he had? Did he look down on him that much?

"Why not? Am I too dumb?" Ayato snapped.

"No, I didn't me-"

"Do you think I don't have a brain large enough to comprehend whatever's going on?"

"It's not tha-"

"The what is it?" Ayato growled angrily. He was sick of people thinking he couldn't handle certain issues. If they let him confront problems he might be able to help but no, don't let him see the struggle with money, don't let him see the problems at school, don't let him see his mother's corpse! Heaven forbid he should lose his innocence! Heaven forbid he should have to struggle as well! Ken sensed Ayato's overwhelming inner turmoil and stepped back.

"It's just a delicate situation." Ken explained in a soft voice that calmed Ayato a little.

"I can handle it."

"Most people think I'm insane when I tell them."

"I already think you're a nut-job and you haven't even told me." Ken smirked before inhaling deeply. He steadied himself before speaking.

"I time travel."

Ayato looked deep into his grey eyes in surprise.

"That's it?"

"Wh-What do you mean 'that's it'?!" Ken exclaimed.

"I thought you were an alien." Ayato mumbled, blushing as he heard Ken laugh.

"What? Like E.T?"

Ayato nodded a little, a smile playing on his mouth as he continued to listen to Ken's laughter. God, his laugh was perfect; Ayato could listen to it on replay…not that he would. Just that, y'know…he could….

**24 years old**

Ayato sat across from Ken and watched him wolf down his meal in, what felt like, five seconds flat. He didn't really change. Always hungry. The only time Ayato ran out of food was when Ken came to stay.

"You had enough?" He chirped as Ken licked his lips, Ayato finding himself distracted by the simple act.

"Nope. Is there anything for dessert?" He asked sheepishly, managing to make himself look innocent for a split second.

"No. No dessert." Ken flopped over the table, a long exasperated groan erupting from him as he did.

"It's not that big a deal." Ayato snapped.

"It is when I was hoping to have you~"

Ayato's face turned a violent red. Ken sat up and leaned over across the table, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Am I able to have you Ayato~?" He purred. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. FUCK. Ayato's mind sounded alarms and screamed at him to pull away but he couldn't do it, there seemed to be no strength left in him. It was like Ken's eyes and words had sapped it out of him alone. Ken smirked at his confused and flustered expression before briefly pressing his lips against Ayato's own. When he pulled away, he smiled and whispered:

"Happy Birthday Ayato."

Ayato came out of his trance and frowned at him.

"I-It's not my birthday." He reasoned. Ken grinned.

"That's a shame; you would've gotten a lot more than that then."

Ayato gulped.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

* * *

**I could say I'm sorry. But I don't believe that's enough. Please, accept this chapter as but a humble offering.**


	27. The War Of The Artists

**I do not own any of the Tokyo Ghoul characters (they are the lovely Ishida-sensei's). I only own my imagination and my own ideas and beliefs, just as every other human on this planet does.**

Kaneki looked at the blank wall in front of him and tilted his head to the side. Would his original idea work or would it be too weird in the space? He glanced around and observed the area around him. Maybe it was too bold…meh, that's what graffiti was. Bold. He checked the permit he'd gotten a couple days ago from the council and waved it around in the cold air before pulling his scarf tighter around his neck.

"May as well start."

Ayato squinted in disbelief at the artwork that had appeared overnight in HIS SPOT. He had specifically asked the council about doing a work there and they had said 'Sure, go ahead~!' and now?! Now some jackass had come and put up some piece of shit artwork, well…it was actually pretty good, IN HIS SPOT! Ayato shook the spray can angrily and carefully placed the stencil on top of the other guy's work, now, to make this bastard's work even better…

Kaneki froze when he saw the defacing of his artwork that portrayed the current status of social media. What. Kind. Of. Uncultured. Swine. Would stencil. A fucking black rabbit hat. On top. Of. THE TUMBLR LOGO?! Kaneki seethed at the defacement and hurried home to gather up his thoughts, his ideas, and most importantly….his anger.

Ayato smirked when he saw the artistic defacement of his black rabbit logo, not bad. The demon horns and the blood looked realistic; however, it was not what Ayato wanted to see happen to his prestigious logo. He hadn't sat through all those school classes, scribbling away about potential logo ideas for this. He pulled out his phone and located an image of the king of them all.

"Pepe?!" Kaneki shrieked as he walked onto the street at 3am. He couldn't control his laughter at the sight. Holy shit, he couldn't believe this guy had upstaged him. But he couldn't top Pepe…no one could. Maybe he shouldn't focus on content but quality. Yes. Cover the whole image. So there would be no evidence that the annoying rabbit that had been defacing his work would ever be there.

Ayato glared at the wall that had been covered by multiple cartoon paste-ups of centipedes. That was unfair. Extremely unfair. Although…now that he thought about it, they hadn't actually met so they couldn't actually set up any rules about this art war they had going on.

Kaneki walked passed the wall and frowned in dismay as he saw what had happened to his artwork. It had been ripped off the wall and the bricks underneath had been covered in black paint. Had it been the council? No…there it was. A black rabbit with a white outline was leaning up against the corner, smoking a cigarette. The smoke spelled out "Miss me?" Kaneki smirked devilishly.

"Not one bit."

**4 months later**

Ayato picked up his mail and found a letter from the council. Okay, so the art war had been going on for a while but…they hadn't really done anything offensive to the people that viewed it. Just to the other artist. Why did the council have to step in now? Just when it was getting good?

"Ugggghhhh." Ayato flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes. Well, there wasn't anything he could do now. He picked up his black helmet and grabbed his keys. May as well go for a ride.

Kaneki watched from the opposite side of the street as the council painted the many artworks that had been placed there over with black. He wondered what he was supposed to do now. This art war had taken up a lot of his time, distracted him from the many other daily activities that one may expect a human to participate in. He heard the roar of an engine come to a slow stop beside him and looked to see a male, younger then him, with purple hair (must be dyed) pulled into a low ponytail. He whipped off his leather jacket and wrapped it around his waist before standing beside Kaneki and looking at the, soon to be, black wall.

"Pretty pathetic right?" The stranger spoke up as he frowned at the council workers.

"How so?" Kaneki asked.

"Well, it was just friendly fire, it wasn't hurting anyone right? But all of a sudden the council thinks it's a mighty fine idea to stop it 'before it gets out of control'." Kaneki's sudden companion hissed before sighing in defeat and looking at Kaneki properly.

White hair. Grey eyes. Black fedora. Lots of piercings. He looked attractive. His hands were…bruised? Ayato suddenly grabbed the other person's hands and looked them over. Calloused. Covered in…paint? He was an artist? Ayato looked up into his face to see the other person confused.

"You paint then?" He asked, as he let their hands drop.

"Ah, yeah. It isn't my official job but yeah, I do." He responded.

"What kind of artworks do you do?"

"Oh, um, I do street art." Ayato jutted out his bottom lip a bit and blinked at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was actually doing a lot of works up until now."

Ayato tilted his head so he entered the others field of vision more clearly, so they wouldn't evade his gaze.

"What happened?"

The man nodded towards the wall and smiled sadly.

"_That_ happened."

"The council?"

"Yep. Received my letter today, they said that my art war with another artist was getting out of control and it was offending many people or..some shit like that." They sighed and pulled off their fedora to allow their hand to push their snow white hair back; their fringe flipped over and sat precariously atop the rest of his hair. The fedora forgotten.

"You were…part of that?" Ayato asked, pointing at the black wall. They looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, guess you could say that."

"Well, how would you say it?"

"That I contributed to…the artistic side of society?" They looked at Ayato as if they were asking if that sounded right.

"I dunno, looked like a whole bunch of messed up shit." Ayato smirked. So this was the other artist. The 'Centipede'.

"I did not, it's called expressing oneself. Maybe if you looked further into the past culture of art you would find a specific movement dedicated to just that. Look it up. It's called Expressionism." They smirked back venomously.

"Oh, I dunno, might be a waste of my time 'Centipede'." Ayato grinned as he watched the realisation dawn on them.

"You! You! You defaced my work!" They exclaimed.

"My name is Ayato; my tag name is the 'Black Rabbit'. I'd prefer it if you would vent your rage towards me if you knew my name and if we were having dinner."

The 'Centipede' closed his mouth and straightened his posture as he stared down at Ayato.

"Fine. Then you may as well know my name. I'm Kaneki." Ayato smiled.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance after so long. Now, what do you wanna eat?" He asked.

"Italian. I'm craving that pasta." Kaneki smirked reluctantly.

"Great, we can ride my bike to one that's close by. My sister's friend works there."

"Discounts?"

"Discounts."

Kaneki grinned and walked past Ayato to his bike.

"Sounds perfect."

**Accept this chapter too. As a humble offering. I am so very sorry. I also realise that this chapter is similar to one of my previous chapters but I love this idea so I just went with it.**


End file.
